The Legend Of Spyro: To Arms
by Cynder fan
Summary: My new Fanfic. Hopefully not as bad as the first so enjoy. A human paratrooper is pulled into the dragon realms. Why is he there and better how is he tied into malefores plan for global destruction. Rated T just in case. And Yes i did change the name. Don't get put off by how badly formatted the first chapters are. I get better as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

Me- MY NEW FANFIC. SOME OF THE MATERIAL YOU MAY RECONISE FROM THE DISCONTINUED STORY SPYRO REVENGE.

Spyro- You mean your just gonna use material from your old story?

me-Ya. Will you please do the disclaimer.

Spyro-Sure. (clears throat) Cynder Fan does not own me or any other characters in the Spyro series.

Cynder-He does own Taylor though.

Me-Who cut you in on this Cynder.

Cynder-You did, remember.

Me-Right. On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1

Normandy, France

June 6th 1944

D-DAY

3000ft

* * *

Corporal James Taylor sat in the cargo bay of the DC-3. He had joined the paratroopers earlier that year and had never expected to see action until now. He wondered what he would have been doing back in England right now. Probably asleep in his warm bed in Devonshire. The sergeants rasping voice jerked him back to reality. "Alright boys. Were nearly at the drop zone. Stand up and hook up." he reached up and hooked his parachute cord to the bar that would open it. Equipment check. Shouted the sergeant. Sound off. "10 ok, 9 ok, 8 ok, 7 ok, 6 ok, 5 ok, 4 ok, 3 ok, 2 ok, 1 ok. "Are we happy" shouted the sergeant. "Hell yes" he and the others shouted back. He glanced to his left. Outside the open door of the paratrooper plane flak rounds burst in the sky. "Prepare to jump." The small light by the door changed from red to green. "Go, go, Gaaaaaaaa. Shouted the Sergeant until he was interrupted by the tail of the plane getting blown off by a well placed round. The plane began to spiral wildly towards the ground. Taylor had been sucked out a gaping shell hole and found himself falling. Suddenly there was a huge Jerk as his parachute opened and he began to gently float to the ground. He found himself descending towards a thick cloud bank.

"Blast" he thought. As he gently drifted through it. Suddenly the pounding of AA guns and the roar of plane engines began to fade. "I must be nearing the ground" he thought as the cloud began to thin a little. Suddenly he was clear. He looked around. "Impossible". He thought as he found himself almost 4000ft off the ground. He then noted that there were no fires below, no parachutes around him and no tracer rounds being fired from the AA guns. Below him, the moon light reflected off water. Lots of water. There was an area of dry land below so he aimed for it. He looked up towards the sky. Even the stars were different. One constellation stood out from the others. A huge Dragon. He looked at it in wonder until he came to a rather sudden and annoying stop. His chute had caught in a tall tree and he was suspended 20 ft off the ground. "Oh great." He mumbled. "Now what am I going to do?" He reached around for his combat knife. He found it and pulled it out.

After a few minutes of cutting he found himself on the ground in a heap with his equipment piled on top of him. He pulled himself out of the jumble of weapons and bags and looked around. He was standing on a small cliff over looking an ocean. "That's odd." He thought "there are no oceans in Normandy." He began to check his equipment. He still had his Lee Enfield rifle and Sten SMG but his grenades and radio were gone. "Blast" he mumbled to himself. "I'd better get moving." He picked up his weapons and Ammo plus his food and water supplies, "no sense bringing anything else" he figured and checked his small portable compass. The dial was spinning like a top. He shook it but it kept on spinning. "Where the heck am I he wondered?" He picked a direction and began to walk unaware of the 2 pair eyes watching him. After a while he began to get the feeling he was being watched. He had looked behind himself several times but there was nothing there. A branch cracked behind him and he turned and raised his rifle. "Hello?" he asked. "Whose there." Suddenly a huge weight crashed down on his helmet and he fell to the ground stunned. He tried to raise his rifle but what ever it was hit him again and he slumped in unconsciousness. Two cheetahs emerged from the darkness. One hefting a large wooden club the other with a bow and quiver of arrows. "What is this thing?" asked the one with the club. "I dunno" said the other. "Let's get it back to Warfang. Maybe the elders can make some sense out of it." "Aye" said the first and grabbed the unconscious humans arm. Between them they began to drag him westward. Towards Warfang.

2 days later.

A series of sensations hit Taylor all at one. The first was pain. There was an excruciating pain in his head and the second was comfort. He was lying on something soft. "I didn't know a prison camp could be so comfortable" he thought. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He was in a large room. "Very large for a prison camp." He thought. There were ornate carvings on the walls and a high ceiling with many glass windows. "Where am I." he wondered. He spotted his weapons lying in a corner and went to inspect them. While digging through his satchel bag he found his canteen. He suddenly realised he hadn't drunk anything in a long while and raised the bottle to his lips. The cool liquid felt like heaven.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He turned and grabbed his rifle and said. "Yes". The door opened and in walked a dragon. "What in the name of." He began to say but the dragon interrupted. "You are required at the Elders chambers." He said in an almost teenaged voice. "Please follow me." Taylor obliged. As they walked down a long corridor Taylor took the opportunity to take a better look at the dragon. He was a rich purple colour with a golden chest, horns and wings. He was about shoulder hight with Taylor. The thing that astounded him the most was the colour. "Purple." He thought. "I would expect a dragon to be another colour like black or green or red but not purple." "Hey spyro." Said a voice. The dragon turned and looked down a nearby passageway.

Another dragon, this one black with a red chest and wings was coming towards them. "Hi Cynder". Said the purple one looking over at her. They nuzzled each other and exchanged a few undetectable words then the black one turned and left. Taylor followed Spyro down a long flight of stairs to a large door. One of the guards on duty raised his fist and banged on the door. "Spyro, bringing the prisoner sir." He called. "Send him in". Said a deep voice from the other side. The guard pushed the door and it swung inwards. "What have I gotten myself into now" he wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Me-Chapter 2 finally here.

Spyro-finally, I was getting bored.

Cynder- Me to.

Me- Check out Volteer little outburst.

Volteer-What little ou…. (Sees story) WHY YOU LITTLE…..

Me-Cut to the disclaimer.

Cynder- Cynder fan (ironic isn't it) Does not own any of the spyro characters. He does own Taylor though.

Spyro-Hey Cynder fan (sees me sneaking away.) Where are you going?

Volteer-COME HERE YOU. (Backdoor slams.)

Spyro & Cynder-On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2

The large room was filled with candles. A huge fire burned in a nearby fireplace. Taylor glanced around. The walls were covered with ornate carvings and paintings just like the room he had woken up in, some of the city itself and some of hero's and battles. The purple dragon led him over to a chair. "Please be seated and wait here." He said and left through a small stone archway that Taylor hadn't noticed. He sat slowly and glanced around again. He was tracing his way through the paintings when he was interrupted by a sharp clicking noise. He turned his head sharply towards the sound and was stunned to see 3 dragons, 1 Green, 1 Yellow and 1 blue, coming his way. If he thought the purple and black dragons were big he was wrong. These three were almost two and a half times taller than him. They proceeded up to a large set of thrones and sat.

The yellow one was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. The other two kept straight faces though their eyes betrayed their curiosity. The green one stood and addressed him. "Greetings stranger". He boomed in a voice like thunder. "I am Terrador, leader of the guardians. I must say I've never seen you species before." "May I enquire as to who and what you are?" "My name is Corporal James. C. Taylor of the United Kingdom Airborne infantry." Said Taylor. As for my species, you could call me homo sapien, or human for short. The Yellow one unable to hold in his excitement finally exploded. "This is absolutely amazing, incredible, astronomical, meridicule, in"…. He was cut off as the blue one covered his mouth with a paw. "Sorry about Volteer." He said. This happens every time we show him something new. I'm Cyril by the way." "Ah right" said Taylor still trying to figure out what volteer had said.

Terradors questioning went on for hours, and by the time night fell he was still asking with Volteer putting in a comment every now and then. Finally at about nine by Taylors watch Terrador finally ran out of questions. The guardians grouped together to give their verdict. "We are satisfied with your answers to our questions and permit you to stay in Warfang." "Warfang?" asked Taylor confused. "Oh yes, the name of this city." Said Cyril. "Ah" said Taylor. "As I was saying" continued Terrador. "We permit you to stay in Warfang but due to a lack of space in the city, as it is full of refugees, you will have to stay in the temple, but even then were still short on space. I think you should bunk with spyro and Cynder for now." "Spyro and Cynder?" Asked Taylor. "Oh yes, Spyro and Cynder. Where do I begin?" Said Terrador. "I won't tell you the whole story but Spyro is a purple dragon of legend and cynder used to be one of the dark masters top servants. As for the rest I'll let them explain." "Spyro" he called. The purple dragon walked through the open archway a few seconds later. "Yes". "Spyro, Taylor here will be bunking with you and Cynder for a while." "You had better explain a bit about yourself and everything else to him, he seems a little confused."

"Alright, follow me Taylor." Said Spyro and turned and walked out the archway. As they walked spyro began explaining about the temple and how everything worked. "This is the viewing pool room". Said spyro as they walked into another room. "This is really the guardians sleeping quarters but you need to use it to access any other part of the temple." They left the room and walked up a long flight of stairs and into a long corridor. "Our room is the second on the right" Said Spyro. As he began to walk down the corridor a pink blur leapt out from behind a column and tackled him. Spyro was knocked backward into Taylor. Taylor's rifle ,which was slung across his back, went off and a bullet ricocheted off a wall and into a lighting crystal which exploded and showered them with shards and sparks. A pink dragon leapt back with a squeal of terror. "Ember" shouted spyro as she turned to run. But it was too late. Ember was gone. "Spyro what was that"? Asked Taylor hauling himself to his feet and brushing crystal shards off his uniform. "That was Ember". He responded. "She's crazy about me but I don't honestly like her." Besides it dinner time and we can discuss her later."

When they arrived at the Dinning hall they found that everyone else was already there. They found seats next to Cynder and sat. Dinner was then served by the moles. Most of the dragons received a hunk of cooked meat and Taylor was expecting the same until his meal arrived. It contained four eggs and several fruits and vegetables. Spyro tore into his meal. Suddenly a red dragon walked up to them. "Hi spyro." He said. Spyro stopped eating and looked around. "Flame." He said. "Guess who we've been bunked with." Flame thought for a moment. "Malafore" he said. "You're a thousand miles off." "My mother" said Flame. "Volteer went out on a errand half an hour ago." Taylor swore he could see spyro sniggering slightly. "Him" said flame pointing at Taylor. "Correct". Said Spyro. "What is he?" asked Flame. "I've never seen his type before." He says he called a human. "Looks more like a shaven cheetah to me." Said flame and wandered off. As soon as he left they all burst out laughing. "What?" asked Taylor? "Just flame being himself." Said spyro continuing to chuckle.

And so time pushed onward. "It's getting late." Said Taylor glancing at his watch. It read eleven thirty three. "Aye" said Spyro. "I think its time we all went to bed." Cynder gave a long yawn. "Yes" she said. They excused themselves from the table which was becoming less and less crowded by the second and headed for the bedroom. When they arrived taylor found his sleeping roll and lay It on the floor. Spyro lay down on the bed and Cynder followed suit. They were both soon sound asleep. But Taylor lay awake thinking. "The whole world must have gone mad." This morning I was expecting to be jumping deep into Germany but now I'm here. I think I honestly prefer it." He thought and quietly fell asleep.

* * *

Me- End of chapter 2. Some of the words in this chapter don't exist. I just ran out of big word for volteer to use.

Volteer- THERE YOU ARE.

Me- RUN AWAY.

Spyro and Cynder- Please Read and Review. No flaming please.


	3. Chapter 3

Me-You have no idea how much hell I went through to put this up. You readers are lucky I'm very dedicated.

Spyro-What kind of hell.

Me-My internet kept crashing every time I tried to get this story up. Could you guys do the disclaimer?

Cynder- Sure. Cynder fan does not own any of the spyro characters but he does own Taylor.

All-On with the show.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." A voice cut through Taylor's peaceful sleep and he rolled over and groaned. "Wake up". Said the voice again. Taylor ignored it. Then he felt a sharp pain and leapt up with a startled yelp. Cynder had jabbed her tail blade into his backside. He gave her a murderous look as she tried not to giggle. Spyro who was standing at the doorway was in hysterics. Grumbling to himself about his rude awakening he slumped over to his bags and pulled out a small mirror, comb and razor. When he had shaved and neatened himself to his satisfaction he ditched his combat gear and pulled on his lighter service uniform which he had smuggled in with him in case he got service leave in Paris.

Now dressed, he followed he followed spyro and Cynder down to the dinning hall. The hall was just beginning to fill up as the first people began to enter and find seats. Spyro chose a nearby table that no one was sitting at yet. There were small platters on the table filled with all different types of food. Taylor glanced around at the food and placed a chicken drumstick on his plate. Then he reached for the fruit and put an apple on his plate only to find that the chicken had disappeared. "Hmmm" he thought and placed another one on his plate. Sure enough as soon as he turned around it disappeared. "Right" he thought then a smile snuck onto his face. He excused himself form the table and ran back to the bedroom. He came back with a small metal tube. A smoke grenade. He set it on his plate and pulled the pin just so much that if anyone else touched it, it would go off. He turned his back. PUFFFFFFFFF. He turned around to see a stunned young dragon with the grenade it its mouth. Thick red smoke was beginning to fill the area.

He took the grenade from the dragon and dumped it in a nearby pitcher of water. The dragon went wide eyed as Taylor leant in close. "Stop stealing my food." He growled in a low voice. The dragon nodded and skittered away smiling. "I wonder what he was smiling about". He thought and turned back to his plate. His mouth dropped open. The apple was gone. "why that little…." He began to swear when he was interrupted by the arrival of Terrador at the table. "Excuse me ,err… Taylor." "Yes" Terrador paused for a second. "The other elders and I wish to give you some tests to see how adept you are to combat. We have had a bit of trouble recently and need all the experienced soldiers we can get." "When and where do you want to test me?" "After breakfast spyro will bring you to the training grounds. Oh and bring your weapons. We are curious to see how they work." "Okay then" said Taylor. "I'll see you after breakfast."

After a rather hurried breakfast of non-disappearing chicken and fruit Taylor returned to his room to fetch his rifle and SMG. As he left spyro arrived to escort him to the training ground. The guardians were already there. "Ah, there you are." Said Terrador. "We were beginning to wonder what was keeping you." "My breakfast kept disappearing." Said Taylor bluntly. "Anyway Its time to begin." Said Terrador brightly. "This is a combat simulator. In each round you will be attacked by a group of mechanical dummies. Defeat them all and you pass onto the next level. Fail and you have to try again."

"Not so hard" said Taylor wringing his hands. "It's harder than it looks" said Cynder, who had just entered the room. "Okay Taylor take you position in the middle of the room." Taylor did so. "Round 1" A small dummy popped up on the far side of the room. "Ha" laughed Taylor raising his rifle. He lined up the cross hair with its head. BANG. The dummy fell backwards and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Round 2". 3 dummies appeared at the other end of the room. They charged him. He raised his rifle and fired at the first. It vanished before it even hit the ground. He then decided it was time to go close quarters with them. He raised his rifle like a club and dared them to come closer. 1 did. Taylor swung his rifle like a baseball bat hitting the dummies head and knocking it clean off. The second was a bit more cautious. It hung back looking for an opening to charge him. Big mistake. Taylor lowered the rifle and fired. The dummy fell back dead.

For the next for the next 7 rounds Taylor held his own against anything that the guardians could throw at him. The small dummies were easy. They just ran around being a nuisance. The medium sized ones were tougher but still went down with not much of a fight. "Round 10". Said Terrador. "This is the hardest level and Spyro and cynder use it for training so don't worry if you lose." "I don't plan to." Said Taylor. "Here we go then" 6 huge dummies popped up in front of him. Each was at least 7 ft tall and was armed with a wooden shield and sword. "Oh blast" Taylor swore. He raised his rifle and nailed the first in the head.

The second dodged his first bullet but caught the second in the chest. The third tried to spring at him but Taylor had merely stepped aside, pulled out his bayonet an stabbed it. The fourth, fifth and sixth converged on him. Taylor checked his magazine. Only 2 bullets. "Not good." He thought while nailing the fourth one. As he swung around the fifth grabbed his rifle and swung it aside. It slid to a stop a few metres away. He grabbed the dummies shield and tried to keep it between him and the short sword the dummy carried. He finally managed to grab the sword by the hilt and stabbed downward. The dummy crashed to the floor the sword in its eye socket.

By now the sixth was charging at him. It tried to grab his legs but he kicked it away. As it recovered he looked around and saw his rifle a few feet away. The dummy stood and charge its sword raised. Taylor lunged for the rifle, grabbed it, rolled, turned and put his last bullet through the dummies chest. It fell to its knees but didn't die. Picking up his bayonet he strode over to the dummy and put the knife to its throat. Then drove it in. The dummy fell over backwards and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As the adrenaline wore off he became aware of loud applause. He looked over to where the guardians were standing. A small crowd had gathered and was cheering his efforts. Smiling he wiped some blood of his lip and strode over to the guardians. "Very impressive" said Terrador. "Yes very" echoed Cyril. Do you have a bathing room or something? I need to get cleaned up. Asked Taylor. "Sure it's just down the hall." Said volteer. As Taylor gathered his things Volteer leaned close to Terrador and whispered. "I think his fighting prowess could come in very handy especially with that problem you were telling us about last night." "Yes". Cyril who was listening in asked. "But when will you tell everyone about the Problem." "Soon Cyril" said Terrador bluntly. "Soon".

* * *

Me-Not much of a cliff hanger but still what is the mysterious problem that the guardians are talking about. Oh by the way. The chapter before this applies now. I won't be publishing for a few weeks while my internet gets fixed.

Spyro and Cynder- So sad.

Me-Yes but I'll be back soon.

All-Merry Christmas and a happy new year from everyone in the dragon realms and a special Merry Christmas from me.

Me-Goodbye for now.

Spyro-C,ya.

Cynder-Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Me- I'm back. It's been so long.

Spyro- To long.

Me-Yeah but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. Can you guys do the disclaimer?

Cynder- Sure. Cynder fan does not own any spyro characters but he does own Taylor.

Me-Just for the record I'm looking for a name for a new character. An American soldier. The best name will get a place in the story.

All- On with the show.

* * *

Taylor grumbled as he stepped outside into the early morning air. It had been almost 12 hours since he had had the training session with the guardians and he was still covered in purple bruises from the beating he had received from the dummies. His stomach grumbled and he realised he was extremely hungry so he headed for the dining hall. To his surprise he found that Spyro and Cynder were already awake and eating. He took a seat next to them and reached for an apple.

"Morning Taylor". Said Cynder cheerily. "Sleep well."

"To be honest, No." said Taylor after taking a bite of his apple. "You?"

"A bit". She said taking another bite of chicken. They were interrupted by Cyril walking up behind them. He had a rather worried and stressed look on his face. He lowered his head and whispered.

"All of you come to the training hall after breakfast. We have something extremely important to discuss."

"What's so important?" asked Spyro.

"Shhhh. Not here." Said Cyril abruptly. "In the training rooms."

"Right." Said spyro looking back at his plate.

Once Cyril had left Taylor leaned close to spyro and asked. "What could be so desperately important to disturb an ordinary day like this?"

"I don't know?" said Spyro. But when Cyril gets worried like that it usually means something bad.

They all ate hurriedly and raced to the training rooms where they found the guardians waiting for them.

"Ah good of you to come so quickly." Said Terrador as they came to a skidding stop before the three guardians.

"Well you said it was urgent." Said Taylor breathlessly.

"Yes. We have grave news." Said Cyril. "You probably don't know this but there is a large outpost to our north, about the size of a small city. Well that outpost is supposed to send us a falcon with messages everyday but since a few days ago they stopped."

"So?" asked Spyro

"Spyro that base is all that stands between us and invasion. We want you three to fly up and find out what's going on." Said Volteer.

"Ah in case you haven't noticed genius, I can't fly." Said Taylor sarcastically.

"We thought of that" said Terrador and nodded to Cyril who pulled from behind him a mix between what looked like a large wooden plane and glider.

"We had a few of our best workers make this for you." Said Terrador proudly.

Taylor took the Plane/glider from Cyril and looked it over. It was surprisingly light and had a small white crystal embedded at the end.

"That's a wind crystal". Said volteer proudly. I made it myself by combining a mixture of igneous rooks and crystallised air fragments."

"Huh" All three of them said.

Volteer sighed. "Rocks + air = Wind crystal."

"Ah" said Taylor.

"The glider has a button on the left wing grip that activates the crystal. It will never run out as long as there is air for it to use." Said Volteer.

"Now that you know your mission you should get ready to fly." Said Terrador. "Remember this is a recon mission, not search and destroy. So don't attract unwanted attention."

Taylor went back to his room and changed into his combat gear. Then he grabbed a small bag and filled it with ammunition and supplies. He hung his rifle over his shoulder and slung the sten around his neck. Fully equipped he walked back to the training room to find Spyro and Cynder waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" asked Cynder, eager to hit the sky.

"Just let me get this glider on and we can go." Said Taylor fumbling with the straps. When it was fastened to his satisfaction he stepped out onto a nearby balcony. He pushed the small button and felt the wind rush past him as the wind crystal powered up. Slowly he began to rise from the ground until he was a few meters up. He carefully angled the gliders rudder so he could level off and fly straight. After a few minutes of fumbling he managed to get the controls figured out and began a steady flight northward. Spyro flew up on his left and Cynder on his right. He locked the gliders controls and took his arms off the controls to stretch them.

They made good pace through the day and covered about 50 miles. Right now they were flying over forrested country filled with small lakes. According to Terrador the base was about a day and a half flight north so they would have to fly through the night.

Taylor was dozing in the light currents of warm air that flowed at their altitude when he was awoken by a shriek. His eyes snapped open. Spyro was looking around worriedly. "Wyverns". He mumbled.

"What a wyvern?" asked Taylor. Before Spyro could answer there was a sudden blur and something clipped the gliders wing sending it spinning. Taylor wrestled control of the glider and brought it back up to join the formation. "What the hell was that?" Shouted Taylor.

"Wyverns" shouted Cynder

Taylor glanced back and saw a group of dragon like creatures approaching. They had the appearance of a dragon but lacked wings or legs. They just seemed to ripple. Spyro let loose a withering blast of fire but the wyverns swerved to dodge it.

"Evasive action" shouted spyro and pulled up. Cynder went left and Taylor went right.

The night sky was filled with fireballs, poison blasts and the crackle of gunfire as the trio weaved and dodged, fighting the wyverns. Taylor managed to get behind one and was lining up a shot when a stray fireball smashed into the rudder. The glider began to dive. Taylor wrestled for control but could not get it. He braced himself for impact. He did not have to wait long. The glider plunged through the canopy and smashed into the ground.

Taylor gave a cry of pain and lost consciousness.

* * *

My first good cliffhanger. R&R Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Me-Chapter 5 finally

Spyro-a real bench mark so far.

Me-Care to do the disclaimer.

Cynder-No but I'll do it anyway. Cynder fan does not own any of the spyro characters he does own taylor though.

All- and if you don't like the story DON'T READ IT.

Me- And just to avoid confusion. I deleted the Authors notes chapter so chapter 4 is now different.

* * *

Taylor awoke to find himself still on the ground. His vision was blurry and had no colour as though he was in an old fashioned movie. He focused and saw his helmet lying a few feet away from him. He focused harder until he could make out the form of the glider in the darkness. Suddenly a small light appeared and began bobbing towards him. Some sort of creature came through the bushes. It had a cross bow held, No attached to its right arm. It walked over and raised the weapon to his head level. He closed his eyes and waited for death. There was a twang and a crash. Taylor opened his eyes to find the creature dead with an arrow in its neck. He looked up into the face of a cheetah warrior. The cheetah had now aimed his bow at his head.

"Who or what are you and what are you doing in my territory." The cheetah asked with an air of superiority.

"I'm a friend". Said Taylor tentatively.

"I am no friend of apes" said the cheetah.

"Apes?" asked Taylor.

"I know apes are dumb but this is ridiculous. You don't even know you own species." Said the cheetah.

"He's with me". Said spyro suddenly appearing through the thick undergrowth with cynder by his side. They had several cuts and bruises from their fight with the wyverns but they were both in one piece.

The cheetah lowered his bow and stared in awe. "The purple dragon of le…" he stopped suddenly as he noticed Cynder. He suddenly brought his bow up and pointed it at her head.

Taylor guessed what was going on. He slid around and kicked the tip of the bow upwards. The arrow missed Cynders head and shot between her horns. The cheetah attempted to reload his bow but Taylor spun around and knocked his legs out from under him. The cheetah lunged at Taylor and they rolled over and over each trying to get the upper hand.

The cheetah ended up on top and drove a punishing punch into Taylors head. Taylor grunted and used the punches momentum to get them rolling again. This time Taylor ended up on top. He quickly drew his Wembley pistol and pulled the hammer back. The cheetah backhanded the weapon away and tried to punch at Taylor.

He missed and they separated for a second. Taylor noticed the pistol lying a few yards away and lunged for it. The cheetah seeing this did the same. They scrabbled around trying to get control of the weapon.

Suddenly a gunshot resounded through the forest. The cheetah howled in pain and Taylor seized the moment to grab the pistol and disengage from his opponent. The cheetah lay on the ground his hands clamped over his left leg.

"What was that all about?" shouted Taylor wiping blood from his lip.

The cheetah gestured at Cynder. "She is the terror of the skies. Malefore's first lieutenant. She hunted and killed us during the war killing men, women and children with no mercy."

"She was the terror of the skies." Spyro intervened. "She cannot be held accountable for things that were beyond her control."

"I thought you were supposed to bring peace to this realm and here you are associating yourself with the very reason for our suffering and death. She doesn't deserve to live."

Cynder lowered her head in shame.

Spyro growled and turned to cynder. "Come on Cynder. We don't have to stay here and put up with this."

She nodded and turned away. Taylor grabbed the glider from where it lay on the ground and brought it with them.

As they walked off the cheetahs voice echoed behind them. "Remember Cynder. One day you will not have the purple dragon to protect you anymore and on that day everyone who can carry a weapon will be out to kill you. I hope you die as painfully as possible."

"Cynder are you all right". Asked Spyro when the cheetah's voice had faded into the darkness.

Fine, fine I'll be fine. She said.

"I think we should stay the night here." Said Taylor. "There's a clearing up ahead. We can stop there."

"Alright" said spyro.

Taylor unrolled his sleeping mat up against an old log and was soon asleep. Spyro too fell asleep quite quickly but cynder stayed awake.

She spent most of the night crying quietly to herself unaware of the pair of very Human eyes watching her and the others.

* * *

Who could this new character be. Find out next time in Spyro to Arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Me-Chapter 6. Finally.

Spyro-Awesome.

Me-I would like to thank LEADER OF THE WOLF PACK for his idea. And to answer his question, yes i have seen Saving private Ryan.

Cynder-More war movies.

Me-Disclaimer.

Cynder-(sigh) Fine. Cynder fan does not own any character from the spyro series but he does own taylor and any other characters.

All-On with the show.

* * *

The night was mostly quiet with a few small disturbances but other than that Taylor slept soundly. He awoke to find spyro had already gone hunting for breakfast but cynder was still there. He noticed her eyes were a bit red as if she'd been crying.

"Something wrong Cynder?" he asked.

Cynder jerked slightly when he asked. "No nothing". She stuttered looking away.

Taylor gave her a _I know something's wrong and I'll not stop asking till you tell me _look.

Cynder looked at him. Then burst into tears and flung herself at Taylor wrapping her front legs around his neck in a sort of hug. Taylor was stunned for a second but then returned the gesture.

"It's my past". She cried. "All those dragons I murdered, all those lives I destroyed, all those…." He voice trailed away and she continued sobbing.

Taylor understood. He gently lifted Cynders chin so that they were eye to eye.

"Cynder. You may have done terrible things but it is in the past. Although some people may despise you for what you did, just remember that you also have friends and ally's who will stand by your side no matter what you do."

"But they don't just despise me, they want to kill me. That cheetah was right. What will I do if spyro isn't around?" Said Cynder.

"Cynder." Said Taylor gently. "If some one did dare to harm you spyro would probably spend the rest of his life hunting down the unfortunate person and you know what, I probably would too."

"Really?" asked Cynder.

"What are friends for". Said Taylor with a smile.

"Thankyou". Said Cynder giving Taylor another hug which he returned.

"I think its breakfast time" Said Taylor.

"Taken care of" said Spyro who emerged from the woods dragging a large deer. "Well dig in" he said tearing a large piece of meat off and swallowing.

"I have my own food, thanks" said Taylor pulling a chocolate bar out of his small pack.

Spyro and cynder were finishing up the deer by the time Taylor had finished the chocolate bar. He was packing his gear when Cynder suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"What?" asked Taylor. Then he heard it to. "I know that sound its rifle fire." Shouted Taylor grabbing his gear and the glider and began to run.

"Hey wait for us" shouted spyro as he and cynder set off in pursuit.

As they ran Taylor began to hear the sound of an SMG as well as the distinctive crack of a Springfield bolt action.

Taylor raced around a corner and came to a dead stop. Before him were a German SS trooper and an American Paratrooper standing back to back firing at hordes of little bug like creatures. The American had the Springfield sniper rifle and the German had a Macinepistole40 (MP-40). Both paused as they saw him come running in but kept firing when the next wave of bugs arrived. Taylor opened up with his sten nailing a few before spyro and cynder arrived.

Spyro unleashed a withering torrent of fire that engulfed the wave of bug like creatures and scattered them. The bugs seeing that all was lost broke and ran.

"Und nicht wiederkommen." The German shouted.

"Hell yeah we won. I hate to admit fritz but you can actually fight." Shouted the American.

"Mein Gott" mumbled the German when he caught sight of Taylor approaching with Spyro and Cynder.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Said the American walking up to Taylor. "Private Clint, L , Barlow, American 82nd airborne." He said, giving a salute.

Taylor returned the salute. Corporal James Taylor, British 6th Airborne.

Corporal Wolfgang Schmitt. German 103rd Artillery division. The German added.

"How did you lot get here?" Asked Spyro.

"Well we err…." He said. "I'm sorry I've just never seen a dragon before."

"Well my Names Spyro and that Cynder." Said Spyro gesturing first to himself then to Cynder.

"Pleasure". Said Barlow. "I guess we have some explaining to do."

"Well it all started when I was dropped into Normandy." Began Barlow. "Me and a bunch of guys were sneaking up on an AA gun when we were spotted. In the fire fight someone shot a box of ammo for the gun and it exploded. There was a blinding flash and Bang, I was here."

"Basically same story for me." Said Schmitt. "Barlow and his mob ambushed us and Bang. Us two ended up here."

"As I was saying!" butted in Barlow. "I got knocked out and ended up in a cell with Schmitt. The guards were questioning us when there was an explosion and the sound of steel clashing so they all left. While they were gone I broke the bars of the cell…."

"With the help of my Trench Knife" said Schmitt.

"Will you let me finish!" Shouted Barlow.

"Sorry" Mumbled Schmitt.

"Anyway while the guards were busy we broke out and found the armoury where our weapons and ammo had been stored. We grabbed them and slipped over the village wall. We wandered for a while and then got ambushed by those bug things. That when you found us."

"Well quite a story." Said Taylor. I don't think we should stay here though. "Those things might come back and we need to get back to that outpost you escaped from."

"If we go back there we'll be recaptured Ja". Said Schmitt.

"We'll make sure you don't." said Spyro. "Just don't cause any accidents". Said Taylor with a sly wink.

A sudden shriek pierced the air.

"Oh nuts their back". Said Barlow in alarm. Yellow eyes began to pop up in the bushes.

"Their all around us." Shouted Schmitt pulling back the bolt on his MP-40. Taylor pulled the bolt on his sten while Barlow pulled out his pistol. The sniper rifle would be no good at this range.

They all stood back to back facing outwards.

The bushes all around them began to rustle. This would be a fight for their lives.

* * *

My first full scale battle coming up in the next chapter. Read on Comrades.


	7. Chapter 7

Me-I'M BACK.

Spyro-Finaly.

Cynder-WHERE . HAVE . YOU . BEEN.

Me-I lost my inspiration. Then i found it again. Thanks to Dragon rider for the review. That was my new inspiration.

Spyro-Thats not much of an excuse.

Me-I know and i promice that i will update more often from now on. Now please the disclaimer.

Cynder-Cynder fan does not own any of the Spyro characters but he does own Taylor, Barlow and Schmitt.

Me-Now if no one else has any problems. ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

"Back to back." Shouted Taylor.

The five of them arranged themselves into two groups. The dragons in one and humans in another. The bushes rustled again and Barlow fired his Springfeild at the sound. He was rewarded by a shriek of pain.

The bushes then exploded outward and orcs swarmed in on all sides. The two groups went to work slicing and swiping and shooting at the orcs. Schmitt bowled over an orc who was trying to load a crossbow, and then pulled out a luger and shot it in the head. Taylor hacked and stabbed with his bayonet at the hoard that was trying to overwhelm him. Spyro and cynder were a blur, hacking and slashing at the orcs that were trying to surround them.

After a while the orcs numbers began to thin out. Suddenly a voice sounded out in the clearing. "Stop and drop your weapons or she dies." Cynder was pinned to the ground with an orc holding a blade to her throat. Everyone froze. The orc grinned. "Now lay down your weapons." Taylor slowly lowered his rifle and placed it on the ground. Schmitt lay down his MP-40. Suddenly a shot rang out across the clearing. At first Taylor thought that a weapon had misfired. Then the orc holding Cynder fell backward dead.

"Not so hard". Said Barlow lowering his smoking rifle.

"Humph" said Cynder trying to regain her composure as she went to stand near spyro.

"We need to get back to Warfang now." Said Spyro. "Schmitt, Barlow you can fly with us. Taylor you have that glider."

Taylor nodded and began to suite up in his glider while Barlow and Schmitt hesitantly approached spyro and cynder. Barlow being younger than Schmitt managed to climb onto Spyro with ease. Schmitt though had some trouble. His first attempt ended with a spectacular fall flat on his face. He swore violently in German and tried again. This time he managed to get himself settled on Cynder back.

Taylor tightened the last strap on his glider and checked if the rudder was working properly. It was. "Let's go". He said and pushed the wind crystal button. He shot off the ground like a rocket and circled above the others.

"Hold on" said Cynder.

"What?" asked Schmitt. But at that moment Cynder launched herself into the sky. "AHHHHHHHH." He shouted and clung onto Cynders neck for dear life. Cynder merely laughed and began to follow spyro and Taylor back in a southwards direction towards Warfang.

Taylor suddenly had a thought and pulled his glide back to where Spyro and Cynder were flying. "Spyro." He asked. "Why do you think those Orcs were this deep into Dragon territory?"

"I don't know". Said Spyro. "Maybe they were a scouting party."

"Could be" said Schmitt who was listening in. "Or they could have been the vanguard for a full scale invasion."

Everyone fell silent at the mention of an invasion. Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the journey pondering what the orcs were doing that far into the dragons territory. Finally the walls of Warfang stretched before them. Barlow and Schmitts mouths dropped open.

Ahead of them was the largest city that either of them had ever seen. The wall alone stretched from a forest in the far distance to a mountain ranged just before the horizon. . The city itself extended inward for a few miles. Spyro and cynder flew over the wall and toward the temple that loomed in the distance. Spyro was the first to land setting down gently on a platform that extended out from the temple wall.

Before Cynder landed Taylor called out to her. "Do you know how to land this thing?" Cynder just shrugged and followed spyro onto the platform. Schmitt and Barlow dismounted and watched as taylor made his approach. As he came he suddenly realised that he didn't have any brakes. "LOOK OUT" he shouted to the others who scattered as he ploughed through and straight into the chest of Terrador who had just emerged from a doorway.

In spite of his size the huge dragon was thrown backward by the force of the hit. As he staggered to his feet Taylor extricated himself from the wreckage of the glider and drunkenly walked towards the others. "I think I found the emergency brake." He said. "Man that hurt" Behind Terrador he caught sight of Cyril and Volteer Laughing their heads off.

Terrador then spoke. "Well after an arrival like that I'm not surprised. What are you doing back so soon and who are they?" he gestured to Barlow and Schmitt.

Spyro spoke up. "Terrador allow me to introduce you to Barlow and Schmitt."

Terrador studied the two humans closely. The one called Barlow wore a uniform quite similar to Taylors although the yellow bars on his right shoulder were in a different pattern and he had a badge on his left shoulder of an Eagle. His helmet was of a different make and lacked a brim like Taylors.

Schmitt wore a grey uniform with the same yellow stripe as Taylor. On his right arm was a patch with some kind of symbol that looked like a modified X. He also wore a helmet but it was also grey and had two metal bits that covered his ears.

They both carried weapons that looked like Taylors but were of a different make.

He studied them for a while then said. "Pleasure. I am Terrador the leader of the elemental guardians. This is Cyril the Ice guardian and Volteer the electric guardian."

Barlow and Schmitt nodded at each in turn.

"Now" said Terrador. "Why are you back so soon." We ran into a platoon of orcs before we reached the settlement. To get to where they were they would have had to have gone through the settlement. We think they may have been part of a larger invasion force."

Suddenly a guard raced into the temple. He bowed to Terrador and spoke. "Sir a farmer from up north just arrived, he said that he caught sight of a mighty host of orcs and other dark creatures heading this way."

"How many?" asked Terrador.

"He said at least 10 000 but he could only see the armies leading edge. If his report was accurate they will be here by tomorrow evening."

Terrador gave a sigh and looked grimly ahead. "Cyril" he said. "Send word to start building defences and barricades."

"To Arms".

* * *

Me-Things are begining to heat up. I wonder what will happen next. Find out next time in Spyro to Arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Me- I'm back. AGAIN.

Spyro- Bout time.

Me- Gimme a break.

Cynder-He's right. Why did you take so long.

Me-These things take time. Now disclaimer.

Cynder-K. Cynderfan does not own any of the Spyro characters. Anyone else belongs to him.

Me- I have some sad news. This will be my last post for a month and a half as i am traveling to the USA.

Everyone-Oh NOOOOOO.

Me- OH YES. I'll be back before you know it so keep on reading my friends.

Everyone-ON WITH THE SHOW!

Me- THATS MY LINE.

* * *

Mt Malafore

Two orcs walked through an underground tunnel deep inside the extinct volcano known as Mt Malafore. They emerged into a cavernous room in the centre of what should have been the volcano's lava chamber.

In the shadows on the far side of the room two eyes yellow emerged. "Report" a voice hissed.

The orcs bowed. "Sir" said the first. "The invasion is going as planned." There was a low chuckle from the shadows. The orc gulped. "But" the chuckle stopped.

"But what" hissed the voice.

The second orc spoke this time. "But a company of our best troops vanished without a trace. Our scouts found bodies but no evidence of the attackers. Some of the soldiers had strange wounds. They looked like they were inflicted by crossbows but there were no signs of arrows."

"And" the first orc started again. "Our spies in Warfang have reported huge activities to build defences. We suspect the invasion has been discovered. We should postpone…"

There was a hiss and a tail shot out of the darkness. There was a screech and two heads fell one way. Two bodies fell the other. There was another low chuckle.

"Siv" the voice growled and another pair of eyes appeared in the darkness. Pure white compared to the yellow of the others.

Yes my master. A female voice hissed.

"Go forth and lead my army to victory."

Warfang

"How many troops do we have?" asked Taylor looking down at the huge map of Warfang and the surrounding countryside.

"About 5000. Including 200 dragons." Said Terrador. Glaring down at the small number of figurines representing Warfangs troops on the map. "They are fully equipped but I don't think this is a battle we can win."

"If we don't fight we'll be slaughtered. If we do at least we'll take some of them with us." Said Barlow looking up from cleaning his rifle.

Suddenly a gong rang out across the city. "Their here" said Terrador.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and raced for the walls. The dragons flew overhead while below cheetahs and moles raced to their positions.

Taylor, Barlow and Schmitt joined a group defending an artillery piece. They were happy to see that spyro and cynder had also been assigned to this group.

Together they all watched in silence as the huge Army before them emerged from the forest to the north and began to assemble. Suddenly a wyvern broke ranks with the army and raced towards them. Archers all along the walls trained their bows on it. It landed just beyond bow range and an orc dismounted carrying a white flag. A flag of truce.

The archers tensed but did not fire. The orc raised his voice and shouted. "My master has a proposition for you."

"Go on" shouted Terrador who was standing nearby.

"Send forth a champion from among your men to fight our champion. If you win you win 1 day to evacuate you city. If you loose we attack and kill all who stand in our path."

Taylor turned to Terrador. "Let me go out and fight them."

"Taylor are you sure about this?" asked Terrador.

"If we win we get enough time to evacuate the citizens from the city. If we loose then I'll buy enough time for you to get as many civilians out as possible."

Terrador turned back to the orc. "Deal. Send forth your champion." He shouted. The orc ranks parted and a heavily armoured orc emerged. He walked forward and bellowed his challenge. Behind him the orc army cheered as well.

Taylor turned to Terrador. "Do you have any armour and a sword I could borrow? I may need more protection than just my uniform."

"Volteer, fetch taylor a suite of our strongest armour. He'll need it." Said Terrador. Volteer shot off towards a nearby armoury. He came back with a set of glistening silver armour and a broadsword.

Taylor slipped the chainmail coat over his head with the help of a cheetah and fastened it. He then placed the breast plate over his chest and locked it in place. The bracers and greaves were a bit more complicated but with some guidance from Terrador he managed to get them on. He then strapped the sword belt to his waist and looked at the sword. It was about four and a half feet long and the pommel was in the shape of a dragon head. The cross guard was shaped like a dragons wings.

He sheathed it and placed a leather quaff and finally a simple helm on his head. "I'm ready" he growled.

The gates of Warfang swung slowly open as Taylor marched out to confront the enemy. The enemy champion laughed when he saw Taylor coming. "HA, this is what the mighty Warfang sends to fight me."

"Keep on laughing." Grinned Taylor raising his rifle.

The orc laughed and raised his sword. It was a five and a half foot beast coated in a red liquid that Taylor guessed was blood.

Taylor raised his rifle and fired. The bullet didn't fully penetrate the orcs armour but it left a sizeable dent and threw the orc off balance.

The orc roared and charged. Taylor dropped his rifle and reached for the sword at his belt. He drew it and blocked a downward strike that would have cleaved him from collar bone to hip. He counterattacked with a slashing side arm at the orc who blocked and swung again. The sword bounced off Taylors helm. The metal rang like a bell and made his ears ring.

Taylor parried a thrust then sidestepped to avoid a downward slash. Then he danced past the sword and drove the hilt into the orcs chin. The orc staggered backward, black blood dripping from under its helmet.

The two of them skirmished for about an hour, fencing back and forth trying to get the upper hand. They had both accumulated a few injuries some more severe than others. Taylor had a large cut on his arm, long but not deep. The orc had several small cuts and a stab wound in its right shoulder. Taylor was tiring rapidly while the orc seemed to have unlimited strength.

As he raised his sword to block a strike the orcs sword caught his swords cross guard and wrenched it out of his hands. The orc then plunged its blade home into Taylors lower stomach. There was a collective gasp from the walls of Warfang as the orc drew his sword out and Taylor fell to his knees. He sat their gasping and looking up at the wall above him. He could see the faces of his friends. Some were looking away in dread; others had tears in their eyes.

He looked higher towards a flagpole. The flag of Warfang, a purple dragon on a blue background holding a white rose, fluttered in the evening breeze.

The orc raised his sword and prepared to decapitate Taylor. Taylor looked at the ground and saw his sword resting by his leg. The orc swung his sword. Time seemed to slow for Taylor as he looked at the weapon. Its blade glistening in the evening light.

Taylor swung his head to the right and the sword shot an inch above it. He Turned and grabbed his sword then plunged it into the orcs chest, straight through his armour. The orc gasped and dropped his sword sinking to his knees. Bracing himself taylor raised himself up and pulled out his bayonet. He grasped the orcs shoulder and placed the blade to its neck. "Die you bastard." He whispered and plunged the bayonet into its neck. The orcs stiffened and a stream of blood poured out of its mouth. It then collapsed back dead.

Taylors vision began to go fuzzy at the edges. He could hear cheering but it was getting fainter and fainter. Then before he lost consciousness he heard a female voice. "One Day" it said. And he lost consciousness.

* * *

Me-The plot deepens and who is this Siv. You'll find out soon enough.

Me-This is Cynderfan signing off.

TALLY HO.


	9. Authors note

**Authors notes.**

Me-Hey all you fans out there.

Spyro-I though the last chapter was your last post for a while.

Cynder-Apparently not.

Me- I'm writing this to give you great news. I've finally gathered enough characters and storyline to make my story _Spyro: to_ _arms_ a trilogy.

Everyone- Hell yeah.

Me- The second story will be called _The legend of Spyro: Revenge_ and the third will be called _The legend of Spyro: Final Front._ I will post teaser trailers before I post each one.

Everyone- YAY!

Me- This is officially my last post for a month.

This is Cynderfan, Spyro and Cynder signing off.

TALLY HO.


	10. Chapter 10

Me- I'm BACK again!

Cynder- What took you so long.

Me- This chapter is longer than all my others so it took longer okay. Plus i was in the USA for a month without a laptop.

Spyro- Okay then.

Me- Now before I begin I want to thank all my reviewers so far. you continue to inspire me. Now the Disclaimer.

Cynder- Cynder fan does not own any Spyro characters but he does own Taylor, Barlow and Schmitt.

Everyone- ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

Taylor groaned as he woke up then started. He was in a library. But not Warfangs library, no, this one was much grander and didn't smell of musty old books. He hauled himself to his feet using a bookshelf for support. As he let go of the shelf a yellow book fell out of it and fell open on the floor. He began reached down and was about to pick it up when he stopped.

"That Volteer!" He gasped to himself and picked it up. Sure enough on the front page was a picture of volteer looking over the plans for some kind of invention. Taylor couldn't help but crack a smile. Who ever had made this book had pictured Volteer perfectly.

"I see you have found the history of Volteer." Said a voice behind Taylor. He slammed the book back in the shelf and began fumbling for his Webley pistol only to find the holster empty. He turned to come face to face with a large bluish coloured dragon.

"WOAH" he shouted falling over backwards and scrambling away. "Who are you." He asked.

"I am the chronicler." Said the dragon giving him a very toothy grin.

"The chronicler?" asked Taylor.

"Every generation has a chronicler to watch over and chronicle the events of that age. When I passed on I was chosen to take up this role from my predecessor." Said the dragon. "My former name was Ignitus."

Taylor nodded, understanding. "Why am I here?" He asked.

"Come I will show you." Said the dragon slowly turning and walking down a row of book shelves. Taylor followed looking at all the books on the shelves. The chronicler saw him looking.

"These books contain the histories and possible futures of all dragons as well as their destinies. But we are not here for that. Come." Said the chronicler and continued down the row.

At the end of the row there was an open are with a huge Hourglass and a pedestal. The Chronicler stepped up and beckoned for Taylor to follow. He did so and saw a huge book sitting on the pedestal stand.

"This book" began the chronicler. "Contains information about this world's past, present and future. We will be looking into the future." He said and at that the book flew open.

What Taylor saw made him feel sick to the stomach. Terrible images of destroyed cities and villages, their once occupants lying dead in the streets. He then saw a battlefield. The land was scorched and burned and nothing grew. Orcs and grublins marched past piles of bodies. Bodies of dragons, cheetahs and moles. On one pile the flag of Warfang fluttered in a light breeze. It was torn and bloodied but still flew bravely in spite of the violence and fire around it.

The book snapped shut. "What you have just seen is this world's destiny." Said the chronicler grimly.

"If this world is destined to live in darkness then why am I here?" asked Taylor both angrily and confused. "Is all that we fight for in vain."

"No" said the chronicler. "You are here because destiny can be rewritten. Like tearing the page from a book and replacing it with another. And because you have powers".

"Powers" Asked Taylor amazed. "What kind of powers"

"They will reveal themselves when you are in need of them. But now you must return to conciousness."

"But wait, what about…." Taylor began but the library began to get fuzzy. He wiped his eyes and began to feel light headed. He blacked out.

The first thing Taylor felt was pain. A huge amout of it coming from his lower stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by a bright light. He squinted into it and began to make out shapes against the light.

"He's coming around." Said a voice.

"Taylor speak to us." Said another.

Slowly he figured out where he was. He was in the infirmary and surround by Barlow, Schmitt, the Guardians, Spyro and Cynder.

"We didn't think you'd come out of that coma." Said Schmitt. "You're either too stubborn or to Stupid to die."

Taylor gave a wry smile. "It'll take more than that to kill me." He mumbled. Whats happened since I passed out.

Terrador spoke up. "We've begun the evacuation of the city but even with the day they gave us we won't get everyone out in time so a few hundred volunteers are staying behind to defend the city until everyone else has escaped. Then they will flee. Needless to say we, the guardians are staying as well as Spyro and Cynder. Barlow and Schmitt have also volunteered to help."

"Count me in". Said Taylor energetically in spite of his injuries.

"I knew we could count on you." Said Terrador enthusiastically. "But for now you should rest. We will come here when we need you."

"Okay". Said Taylor. "And by the way, does the Chronicler mean anything to you?"

All the dragons froze. "The Chronicler" repeated Terrador. "What of him?" Taylor then told them of everything the chronicler had told him. When he finished Spyro and Cynder embraced each other tightly.

"I knew Ignitus wasn't gone." Cried Spyro. "I just knew it."

Terrador smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh Ignitus my friend. I never thought you would be the chronicler but things happen."

"But what about this powers thing?" asked Taylor.

"The chronicler has a way of speaking in riddles. I guess time will tell." Said Terrador. "Speaking of time its almost evening and the enemy will be marching upon us soon."

"Well since doomsday seems to be coming sooner than expected I guess we should all drink to ourselves". Said Schmitt and reached into his pack and produced a bottle of French Champagne. "I got this when I went on service leave in France." Said Schmitt proudly. "I was saving it for a special occasion but I guess now will have to do".

He popped the cork, which ricocheted of the wall and out an open window, and poured the bubbly, yellow liquid into 8 glasses which he found on a nearby table. They all took a glass, the dragons with a small amount of difficulty, and raised it.

"To Victory" said Schmitt.

"To Freedom" Said Barlow.

"To Manchester United" said Taylor. The dragons gave him quizzical looks but Barlow and Schmitt burst out laughing and drained their glasses with a single gulp. The dragons shrugged and followed his example.

Spyro and cynder began coughing violently. "What is that" asked Spyro in a hoarse voice.

"It's called champagne." Explained Schmitt. "It's a delightful drink full of bubbly goodness."

He stopped suddenly as he heard a low rumbling behind him. He looked at Volteer who was looking at his stomach. Taylor guessed what was coming.

"EVERYONE DOWN" he shouted and leaped from his bed under a nearby table. Barlow and Schmitt followed his example. Spyro and Cynder dove under the bed and the other guardians bolted out the door.

Volteer belched loudly sending a spray of electricity in every direction scorching the walls and burning the tapestries. When he finally closed his maw, a good 5 seconds later, the room was in ruins.

The walls had been stained black by the blast and there was not a trace of cloth on them. The bed was smoking from the blast and the frame still sparked with residual charge. The table was burned along its top but had survived the almighty blast.

Volteer shook his head and blew a small smoke ring. "What's in that stuff." He exclaimed in wonder looking around at the devastation.

"CO 2." Said Schmitt hauling himself out from under the table and pulling the other to their feet. "I knew it was explosive but I didn't expect this."

"Is it safe to come in now?" asked Cyril from outside.

"Yes" called Cynder who was extricating herself from under the bed, being careful not to touch the frame which was still sparking with electricity.

The door swung open slowly and in walked the two Guardians. Their mouths dropped open at the devastation.

"Thank the ancestors he only had one glass." Said Terrador looking towards the charred remains of a once fine tapestry.

"Aye" Said Taylor glancing around as well.

"We can clean up this mess later". Said Terrador gruffly. Right now we should head down to the armoury and get our gear for the on coming battle. Spyro and Cynder, your armour is in your room."

They all nodded and separated.

The armoury was a solid looking two story structure near the centre of the city. It had its own blacksmith so there was no need to order armour elsewhere. The guardians each had their own individual sets which they managed to get into with no trouble at all. Each bore the colouration of the dragon who wore it and was emblazoned with a symbol representing each guardian.

Taylors armour had been totalled in the last battle so a new set was scrounged up. First came a leather undercoat which would make chain mail less uncomfortable to carry. Then a chainmail Skirt was added which fell all the way to his knees. Third came plate armour. A metal breast plate plus grieves and bracers. Fourth came a red and white cloth over coat emblazoned with the crest of Warfang and a belt to hold it all in place. And last his helmet, and sword plus a shield also emblazoned with the crest of Warfang.

Schmitt and Barlow were likewise garbed except that Schmitt's over covering was grey and had a black dragon on it and Barlow's was green and had a tongue of flame. They each held their own weapons but all had a sword and a shield just in case.

Soon spyro and cynder arrived. They looked dazzling in their Purple and black armour. Interlocking plates cover them from their necks to their tail blades. Their legs were encased in armour. A single plate was placed on top of their heads leaving their lower jaws free to bite and snap. Their wings were left bare.

Terrador spoke up. "Now that everyone's here we should head up to the walls and assume our positions. Spyro and Cynder you will be guarding the cannon that overlooks the gate. Schmitt you will be helping the artillery crew. Barlow and Taylor, you two will be taking out ladders and repelling the climbers. Now let's go"

Taylor quickly became aware that the armour was hard to walk in. He felt like a sardine in a can but he knew that it was better than nothing.

So it was in this condition he clambered up onto the walls and took his position next to the artillery piece. Ahead he could see the massive enemy army moving into formations.

It was almost war time. And things were gonna get messy.

"Brilliant".

* * *

Me- I'm stirring you guys up a bit. I know my battle scenes are a little lacking so i'm going all out on the next one. It will be up within a week i assure you.

Cynder- Good you owe these guys and Girls.

Spyro- My thoughts exactly.

Me- Until next time goodbye and Godspeed.


	11. Chapter 11

Me- I'm BACK.

Spyro- Thats you fastest update yet!

Cynder-Yeah only 4 days.

Me-Sorry if this seems rushed because i have a lot of school assignments to finish within a few days. Now the disclaimer.

Cynder-Cynderfan does not own any Spyro characters. He does own Taylor though.

Me-And i'd also like to thank all my reviewers so far especially dragon rider for being the most constant reviewer.

Everyone- ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

A deathly silence fell over the ragtag groups of defenders spread out along the mighty walls. Archers tested their bowstrings and prepared arrows for combat. Regular swords man and spearman stood at attention, watching the enemy.

Terrador took flight and flew in front of the wall. "We need only hold them for a few hours. By that time the remaining citizens will have evacuated." He shouted. "So muster your strength and fortitude for this will be a battle of the ages."

The soldiers cheered and shouted their support.

Schmitt meanwhile was standing with the artillery crew of the cannon, or dragons breathe as it was referred to, and looking through a set of artillery binoculars he had been provided so he could direct the crew more accurately. He spied a catapult being prepared to fire.

He adjusted the binoculars and focused on it. It was being loaded with some kind of purple projectile. Suddenly the catapults arm jerked upward releasing its payload.

"INCOMING" he shouted diving to the ground and covering his head. Around him other soldiers did the same. With an enormous cloud of dust the object slammed into the wall and came to rest on the battlements. Everyone cautiously stood and backed away from the object.

Taylor was one of the first to recover. Sliding his bayonet into its slot on his rifle he stood and carefully proceeded through the cloud of dust. Soon it began to settle and he came face to face with giant glowing purple crystal.

Spyro and cynder came up along side him and the guardians with Barlow stood on the far side of the crystal. "What is it?" asked Cynder looking deeply into the heart of the crystal as if expecting it to suddenly explode.

"It looks like a dark gem." Said Spyro, remembering his experiences on his early life adventures. "I could have sworn I destroyed them all."

Taylor edged closer and prodded the crystal with his bayonet. Suddenly it began emitting a black aurora and he sprung back. The black mist slowly began to form into a shape was a little to familiar.

"Malafore." Growled Spyro. "That's impossible. We killed you."

"No" said Malafore smugly. "When you trapped me in that crystal I was suffocating. But then when the planet shattered so did the crystal and I escaped."

"Allow me to introduce my new servant." Said Malafore. "One twice as powerful and twice as reliable as the traitor Cynder." Cynder gave a loud hiss. "Meet Siverna." And with that a dragoness entered the picture. She was pure white with a pale blue underbelly.

Taylor suddenly got bold and stepped forward. "So, your to cowardly to come out and fight so you get your new toy to do it for you. Very brave. But don't think that's gonna stop me from finding you, ripping your wings off and ramming them down your throat."

Malafore laughed. "Assuming you survive." He then turned his attention to the elders. "Here are your choices. You can fight and you will all die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die."

"Terrador stepped forward. "We will never surrender to your tyranny."

"Taylor raised his rifle over his shoulder like a baseball bat. "Now here's your choice. RACK OFF" he shouted and swung his rifle shattering the crystal. It shattered like an egg, surprising for something that had just been lobbed from a catapult.

He turned to the others and gave a smile. "I hate that guy".

Horns blared from the orc position and a hail of catapult missiles flew over the wall and into the city. Several buildings collapsed under the onslaught.

"TO YOU POSITIONS!" bellowed Terrador above the noise of the explosions. Soldiers raced back to their positions dodging the missiles landing around them. A few moles were blasted off the walls by a stray shot. Taylor grimaced as their screams suddenly stopped and several loud cracks were heard.

Almost as quickly as it began the onslaught stopped. The horns sounded again and shouting was heard from the orc positions. Large companies of orcs began to advance with ladders and siege towers.

"Archers ready." Shouted Terrador. A row of crossbow moles moved to the front and a row of long bow moles behind that. "FIRE" The crossbows gave metallic twangs as they sent their missiles racing away toward the enemy. There were many screams hundreds of Orcs fell to the ground but more moved up to take their places.

"FIRE" he shouted again. This time the long bows fired. It was the same result as many orcs fell and a few ladders were dropped only to be picked up again.

"Siege tower to the left, 20 degrees/" call Schmitt to the mole gunner who traversed the turret and let loose on the tower. A flaming missile slammed into its side causing it to sway ominously. Another missile toppled it and it crushed a company of orc's that didn't get out of the way in time.

Meanwhile a small way away, Barlow was targeting company commanders. He lined up the cross hair of his Springfield with the head of a heavily armoured orc who was giving orders to other orcs near him. Barlow held his breath and fired. The bullet knocked the orc of his feet and killed him instantly leaving the ordinary orc milling around in confusion.

"LADDERS" someone shouted. There was a huge "Schick" as the defenders of Warfang all drew their swords and prepared to fight. There were several loud cracks as ladders met the stone walls of Warfang. Cynder charged forward and sprayed poison at an orc attempting to climb onto the walls. He fell back screaming as the poison attacked his skin.

Spyro dispatched another ladder by kicking it off the walls. When it fell it crushed a few orcs that were still in the way.

Suddenly the catapults opened fire again. Explosions began to tear away at the walls killing both orc's and defenders.

Cynder was in the middle of dispatching an orc with a huge mace when a shrapnel bomb exploded nearby. The orc was instantly killed, pierced in many places by shrapnel. Though the orc caught most of the blast Cynder was not unscathed. She was hit in the chest by several large pieces of shrapnel and thrown backwards by the force of the blast.

"CYNDER!" shouted Spyro as she was blown over by the blast. Suddenly another orc appeared from a ladder and lifted and huge sword. He raised it to decapitate Cynder.

"NO" Screamed spyro and let loose a spray of Ice shards. The Ice shattered harmlessly against the orcs armour. The orc laughed and was about to bring his sword down when a long blade emerged from its throat. Behind the orc Taylor had unsheathed his sword and threw it with all his strength at the orc. The sword revolved twice in the air before slotting through a weak spot in the orcs armour and piercing its neck.

The swords momentum had carried it all the way through and out the other side. Taylor raced forward and wrenched it out, letting the body fall to the city below. He crouched down over Cynder and inspected the wound.

Spyro arrived seconds later. "Will she be alright?" He asked frantically.

"We need to get her off the wall." Said Taylor with a grunt as he hoisted Cynder onto his shoulders. He carefully proceeded down the wall taking care to not trip over any bodies. When he reached a courtyard he laid her down. He carefully put his ear close to her chest. He could hear her heartbeat but it was growing fainter.

"MEDIC" he shouted. "MEDIC. WE NEED A GOD DAMN MEDIC". Soon an out of breath mole arrived.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She got hit by shrapnel." Said Taylor.

The mole pulled out a few red crystals. "These should do the trick." He said placing them around Cynder. Nothing happened.

"Cynder." Said spyro quietly. Still nothing.

The mole medic bent down and put a hand to her neck. He shook his head and pulled off his helmet and held it to his chest.

"Cynder" said spyro again with a few tears rolling down his face. His legs gave out and he fell beside her. "Cynder, please no." He cried bursting into tears. "Please Cynder, Please come back. Please". He cried. "I can't live without you. I….I Love you. I Love you, please come back to me."

Taylor lowered his head. At that moment Barlow and Schmitt arrived. "We can't hold them much longer." Said Barlow. "We…." He noticed cynder. "Oh" was all he managed to say.

They all lowered their heads. Taylor was suddenly distracted by a small movement from one of the red crystals. He looked down again. The crystal was rocking slightly. "Spyro". He whispered.

Spyro glanced at the crystal. It was now beginning to rise off the ground slightly. Then it shot towards Cynder's body and vanished. Then more of the crystals began to rise up and disappear into her body.

Spyro looked down at her. "Cynder?" he asked his voice still slightly hoarse from crying.

As the last red crystal shot into her body hope began to fade as nothing happened still. Spyro was beginning to get teary again when suddenly Cynder gave a long rasping breath before coughing a few times and opening her eyes. "Spyro?" she whispered.

"OH CYNDER" spyro shouted crying in pure joy as he leaped on her and lock his lips with hers. Cynders eyes shot wide open but she quickly relaxed and began to enjoy the experience.

Taylor gave a weary smile. The two of them parted and looked each other straight in the eyes. "I Love You." They both said at the same time and kissed passionately. Taylor smiled, and then turned his attention to the others.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The order to retreat was given a few minutes ago." Said Barlow. "Most of our troops will have retreated into the tunnels by now. The guardians are coming to help us find our way there." At that moment Volteer and Terrador landed nearby.

"Come on we need to go" said Schmitt jerking Spyro and Cynder back to reality.

"We'll continue this later" spyro whispered to Cynder who giggled. "Terrador, Cynders injured can you help?" Asked Spyro.

"Of Course" said Terrador lowering himself to the ground. "Climb up Cynder".

Cynder carefully pulled herself onto the guardians back. "Okay lets go." Said Taylor. But at that moment and entire orc battalion marched around the corner. There were no other ways out and flying wasn't an option. As they prepare themselves for one final attempt at freedom Taylor heard and clink from Schmitt's bag.

"Must be that champagne bottle." He though. Then he had an idea. He looked at Volteer then at Schmitt's bag, then at volteer again. He reached into Schmitt's bag and pulled out not one but two bottles of champagne.

"Hey what are you…:" began Schmitt but Taylor interrupted.

"I have an idea." He said. "Volteer come here." Volteer obeyed. "Open your mouth."

"Why must I…" began volteer.

"Just do it." Shouted Taylor. Volteer opened his mouth and Taylor emptied the bottles straight down his throat. Volteer gasped but the rumbling had already started.

"BEHIND VOLTEER NOW!" Shouted Taylor everyone obeyed and stood well back.

Volteer let loose an enormous belch that was accompanied by an enormous lightning bolt. It hit the lead orcs and spread through the metal armour they were wearing. After about 20 seconds volteer closed his mouth to inspect the damage. All that was left of the orc battalion were bleached bones and crumpled armour.

"Let's go" shouted Terrador surging ahead. The others followed close behind. As they raced through the streets groups of orcs began to chase them. Before long there was at least 200 running after them. As they raced round the final corner a group of orc archers began firing away.

Terrador raced into the tunnel followed closely by volteer. The humans came next and spyro was about to follow when a crossbow bolt found its mark in his leg. He fell to the ground and tried to crawl to the tunnel but another bolt found its mark in his back.

He screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. The humans heard him and turned to run back. Spyro looked at the roof of the cave and saw the pulley system that was used to hold the two massive doors open. He raised himself up and launched a fireball at it. The ropes snapped and the door began to swing shut.

"NO" shouted Taylor but it was too late. The doors slammed shut.

Outside Spyro waited for the orcs to come and finish him. He looked up to see two of them. One said something in their language and the other stepped forward and slammed his armoured foot down into Spyro's face.

Spyro grunted in pain and lost consciousness.

* * *

Me- A Cliff hanger. and a big one at that. What will happen to Spyro. I bet I had you all a little worried about Cynder. I'm not very good at love scenes and this is my first so go easy.

Cynder- Why is it your always trying to kill me.

Me- Uhhhh. Cya next time.

Cynder- Get back here you.


	12. Chapter 12

Me- Hey guys. I'm back.

Cynder- (Dozing on the couch.) Bout time too.

Me- I know I took a long time but i made this chapter my longest yet. Sorry if it seems rushed. I have been pressed for time recently. Lots of Exams and Homework.

Spyro- Also you birthday being yesterday didn't help.

Me- Yeah. Anyway I saved you some cake.

Spyro and Cynder- Oh yeah.

Me- for later.

Spyro and Cynder- Ohhh.

Me- Anyway, there are only going to be about 3 chapters left in this story. So i am about to start writing my sequal. If anyone would like their human OC in my story then PM me. I only need two. You get a place in the disclaimer if i choose you and in my little before story intro.

Cynder- Its a good offer.

Me- Disclaimer

Everyone- Cynderfan does not own any Spyro characters. He does own Taylor, Barlow, Schmitt and a new guy called Firestar.

Me-On with the show.

* * *

Spyro awoke to nothing but darkness. He attempted to stand but immediately felt a wave of nausea and let his legs collapse out from under him. As he lay on his side groaning his eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

He found himself in a small cell about 3 metres by 5 metres. There were iron bars on the door and no windows whatsoever. The only light came from a small candle on an upturned bucket outside the cell door.

He struggled to his feet and attempted to walk to the door but suddenly something caught him by the neck and he fell over backward.

Spyro reached up and felt a metal chain around his neck. He reached up and wrapped his claws around it.

"Don't bother trying to break it." Said a voice from a shadowy corner. "It's cursed."

"Whose there?" asked Spyro staring intently into the shadows.

There was the scraping of chains and a blue dragon appeared. He was dark blue with a pale yellow underbelly and looked about the same age as spyro. He had 4 horns, 2 on top of his head and another two just behind them. Spyro notice many burn marks and dried blood stains on his body as well as numerous scars and his wings were in tatters. He wouldn't be flying anywhere soon.

"Who are you?" asked spyro, shocked to see another member of his species in such bad condition. "What happened to you?"

The Dragon attempted to smile. "My name is Starfire and as for what happened to me you can blame Malafore. He tortures me daily." The dragon grimaced. "How did you get caught?"

"I was in a battle and got knocked out." Said Spyro racking his brain to try to figure out what happened to him. "After that it's all a blur."

He decided to change the subject. "Do you know a way out of here?" he asked hopefully. It was a dumb question.

"No" said Starfire sadly. "These chains," he gestured to the chain around his neck and Spyro's, "Are magic and won't come off. Plus inside the collar is a crystal that drains elemental ability so that won't help either. The door is magic and the lock won't open except with one key."

"Where's the key?" asked Spyro.

"Around Siverna's neck." Said Starfire. "When she's mad or upset she comes here and takes it out on me." He showed spyro a nasty set of claw marks on his belly that were still oozing blood. "I've gotten so used to pain now I just don't care anymore. I've been in this cell for 2 years since I was captured. See the floor." He gesture down to the slightly reddish floor. "It's got that colour because of my blood."

"I can't wait to die so I can get away from this agony, but so far I haven't been so fortunate."

"Don't talk like that." Said Spyro stunned at what he was hearing. "We'll get out of here somehow."

"How?" asked Starfire incredulously. "If we break out and get caught the worst you'll get is a torture session. Malafore will kill me. I tried once and when I was caught Malafore tore my wings to shreds." He gestured at his torn and broken wings. They looked like old sheets that had been blowing in the wind to long.

"What do you suggest then." Asked spyro.

"Wait and see what Malafore's next move is. He responded glaring at the bars on the door. "Then we can plan from there."

* * *

2 hours earlier.

"SPYRO!" shouted Taylor but it was too late. The huge doors slammed shut. Taylor hurled himself at them hoping to push them open. They didn't budge and he slammed his helmet into the door causing his ears to ring. Barlow and Schmitt grabbed onto one of the severed ropes and began to pull with all their might. The doors wouldn't budge. And to make matters worse the rope snapped denying them any way of opening it whatsoever.

"God damn it." Barlow swore and sat down in fury. Schmitt was mumbling a constant stream of curses in German and trying to find a way to open the door. He found none

"Scheiße" he shouted collapsing next to Barlow. "Now what." He asked.

"We go to the guardians and report we lost a comrade." Said Taylor letting a single tear roll down his face. He turned picked up his rifle and walked slowly away. Barlow followed next. Schmitt was about to follow when he stopped and walked over to the door. He put one hand on it and said a quiet prayer.

"Schmitt, you coming" shouted Barlow from ahead. Schmitt nodded and turned away and began to walk down the tunnel after the others.

Deep in the mountains the Citizens of Warfang had set up camp in a valley. A huge amount of tents filled the ravine from one side to another. Fires burned everywhere. In the centre was the guardian's tent. It was larger than the others and gave enough room for everyone to fit.

Taylor, Barlow and Schmitt entered the camp from the south. All three were battered and bloodstained and kept their heads down. People began to gather around them, expecting to find Spyro. The crowd fell silent when they noticed the humans were alone.

Terrador and the other guardians muscled their way to the small clearing around the three humans. "Its good to see you three made it." He said with a hint of a smile. He glanced behind them expecting to see Spyro. The smile disappeared.

"Where's Spyro?" It was not Terrador, but Cyril that voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

Taylor glanced up. "He didn't make it." He mumbled shaking his head slightly.

There were gasps from all around. Volteer's mouth dropped open but amazingly no words came out. His lip quivered then he closed his mouth.

"How?" Asked Terrador.

"When we retreated, we got cornered in." said Barlow. "Then, t-t-then…." His voice failed so Schmitt took up the grim story.

"He took two crossbow bolts in the back." He grimaced at the thought. "We heard him shout so we turned back to help. He shot a fireball at the gates and they closed before we could reach him. Try as we might we couldn't get them open. So far as we know Spyro is…. Is…. gone."

Terrador lowered his head. A large tear making a brown spot on the ground. "We should discuss this back in the Tent with the generals and village leaders." He grumbled and turned. All around them citizens and soldiers wept. It was a huge blow to their moral.

* * *

In the Guardians tent.

The three humans stood around a large map table in the Guardians tent. The guardians stood on the opposite side of the table as did a few cheetahs and moles. Terrador lowered his head in defeat.

"Without Spyro there is no hope of defeating Malafore." He mumbled. A few cheetahs and moles looked towards him in shock. It was not like Terrador to give up.

"A cheetah chief stepped forward to the map table. "So we are just to lay down and die then!" He demanded.

"What else can we do." Shouted Terrador. "We are outnumbered, surrounded and fighting for a lost cause."

The cheetah shouted something back and things began to get heated. Taylor glared down at the map. He studied Malafore's fortress on Mt Malafore. He looked at its positioning and the position of his Army.

There were 40 black figurines arranged around the Valley in which they were now entrenched in a double circle. To the south was Warfang. A Black dragon figurine stood in the centre of that section of the map. To the east was the ocean.

He thought back to Warfang and the time he had spent there. The training room, the great halls, the library... He stopped. "The library..." he thought and remembered the only book he had had a chance to read. It was entitled _Legends of the Dragon Realms. _His thoughts flicked back to a single page. The one about a purple dragon betraying the dragon race and destroying thw world in the process.

Suddenly it hit him. "Terrador!" he shouted over the noise of the arguing Cheetahs, moles and Dragons. His voice was not heard among the shouting. Grumbling to himself he pulled out his pistol and cocked it. He fired a shot into the ceiling. The room fell quiet.

"Terrador!" said Taylor again. "Spyro may yet be alive."

"How?" asked Terrador.

"Well, what if Malafore wasn't the one to destroy the world."

"What?" Asked Terrador confused. Even volteer couldn't quite make sense of what he was saying.

Taylor sighed. "I Remember reading the prophecy about a purple dragon destroying the world?"

"Yes." Said Terrador crossly. "What does a prophacy have to do with anything?"

Taylor glared at him. "It didn't necessarily say which purple dragon would do it."

Terrador's eyes widened. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted. "Spyro in his right mind would not do that."

"But what if he wasn't in his right mind." Said Barlow, catching on. "Darkness can cloud your thoughts and force you to submit."

"If he's alive then we must save him." Said someone at the back. "We need him to defeat Malafore."

"There's no proof that he's even alive." Said someone else, and the room erupted with everyone trying to voice their own opinions.

Taylor raised his pistol and fired another shot. The room quickly grew quiet. "The way I see it we only have one way to do this." He gestured down at the map. "A frontal assault."

Several generals gasped in amazement. Even Terrador was amazed. "Now I know you're crazy." He said.

"The attack will be a diversion." Said Taylor. "During the attack a strike force will cut past Malafore's guards and rescue Spyro. When we do, we have one shot at getting Malafore."

A cheetah general spoke up. "What about our troops they will be slaughtered."

"Not necessarily." Said Taylor. "If we assemble our troops here…" he pushed the figurines of the allied troops into a narrow point of the valley. "We have a better chance of winning."

"Malafore will deploy his army to fight them. Leaving room for the strike force to get through. Also Malafore's troops are maintained by dark magic. If the provider is killed then the troops will die."

"Cut off the head and the body dies with it." Mumbled Schmitt.

"Well now we have a plan. But who will the task force be made up of."

Taylor thought for a moment. "Myself, Barlow, Schmitt, Cynder and err. Who would you suggest?"

A cheetah stepped forward. "Might I come along? I am a close friend of Spyro's. My name is Hunter."

"Welcome aboard." Said Barlow.

"Terrador, can you round up a few dragons to carry the four of us?" Asked Taylor "Cynder can fly we know but we need other flyers. They need to be light and fast to get In and out without detection."

"Flame and Ember will do the trick I think." Terrador said with a thoughtful look.

"Hey where is Cynder?" asked Schmitt noticing her absence.

Volteer spoke. "She is in the medical tent being treated for her injuries. Though partially healed she still needs a little bit of treatment."

"When will she be ready to fly again?" Schmitt continued.

"This evening at the latest." Said Terrador.

"Good". Said Taylor. "Start mobilizing the troops. I'll leave their deployment to you Terrador." He turned and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Terrador asked.

"To tell Cynder what happened". Responded Taylor without a backward glance.

* * *

The medical tent was not hard to find. The largish tent was just a few minutes walk from the guardian's pavilion.

As he approached a pair of guards raised their pole-axes to allow him access. He nodded at them and pushed open the flap of the tent. It was mostly deserted except for a few mole soldiers being treated after the battle.

He passed them and made his way towards the back of the tent. Cynder lay on a small fold out bed sound asleep. Taylor smiled and sat down on a folding chair he found nearby.

Soon Cynder began to stir and open her eyes. "Spyro." she asked.

"No, but close." Said Taylor with a grin, while wondering how the hell he was going to tell Cynder that her mate had been captured by Malafore.

"Taylor." said Cynder with a half grin. "Where's Spyro."

"I hate to be the one to bring you this news." Said Taylor slowly.

Cynders heart dropped into her tail as she heard these words. She didn't want to hear them but she listened on.

Taylor continued. "But Spyro is MIA."

"MIA?" asked Cynder, slightly confused.

"Missing In Action." Explained Taylor.

Cynder was stunned. "H. ". She managed to stutter. Taylor told her the whole story.

"We have a rescue mission being prepared as we speak." Finished Taylor.

"Let's go." Shouted Cynder almost leaping out of the bed. Taylor managed to catch her and pushed her back down.

"Not now." Said Taylor. "We're still organizing. And for now you need rest."

"But" Cynder began.

"No buts." Said Taylor. I'll come and get you when it's almost time but now, you need to rest.

Cynder groaned in submission and rolled over.

"I'll see you later." Said Taylor standing and walking towards the door. Once he left cynder slowly began to let her tears flow.

She had been holding this in for a little while and it was time to let it out. The tears quickly turned from anguish to rage.

"How dare Malafore take Spyro from me?" She thought. "When I find him I will make him suffer." There was enough venom in that threat that a rock would have been left shaking in fear.

"I will find you Spyro." Whispered Cynder and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mt Malafore.

Spyro was dozing in his cell alongside Starfire when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He quickly raised himself to his feet and faced the door as did Starfire. A key was inserted into the lock and out of the shadows came Siverna; her silver scales glistened in the small amount of light from the candle.

She was flanked by two of the biggest orcs that Spyro had ever seen. They were easily 8ft tall and towered over the slightly smaller but no less intimidating dragon. She nodded her head slightly and one of the orcs opened the door. The other walked in and punched spyro hard in the face.

Spyro fell to the ground seeing stars while the orc attached a leash made of chain to spyro's collar. He heard Starfire growl in hatred at the silver dragon but he could not do anything to help Spyro. The two orcs grabbed the chain and dragged spyro out.

Siverna then entered the cage and went face to face with Starfire. "My master has something special in mind for you." She hissed. Starfire just growled and spat on the floor at her feet.

"Do whatever you want." He said defiantly. "I don't fear you or that Purple scum bag traitor you call a master."

Siverna raised a paw getting ready to knock the dragon to the floor. But stopped and smiled. "If you survive what we have planned for you, I will teach you respect for Malafore." She growled with an air of confidence.

Starfire cracked a smile as well. "I doubt it."

Siverna huffed in annoyance then gave a low laugh. "We'll see." She growled and walked to the door and exited the cell. She slammed the door shut causing Starfires ears to ring and replaced the key around her neck.

Starfire sat back down in his cell. "This is gonna be painful." He thought.

* * *

When Spyro's head stopped spinning he found himself being dragged by the two orcs. He tried to move but his beaten body refused to obey. He could only lie helpless as the orcs dragged him deeper into Malafore's fortress. Suddenly they emerged into a dark cavern.

"Ah my guest has arrived." Said a very unwelcome voice. Spyro raised his head slightly and let out a ferocious growl.

"Malafore." He shouted and tried to twist free of the chains that restrained him.

"It's nice to see you to." Said Malafore in a disgustingly calm voice.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Asked Spyro, more out of anger than curiosity.

"Now is your chance to find out." Said Malafore as his eyes suddenly flashed yellow. An image began to flicker before Spyro's eyes.

He saw Warfang. Its mighty walls and towers burning or collapsing. He saw the dead bodies of men, woman and children. The image changed. He saw his friends. He saw Taylor, a spear through his chest lying in an ally surrounded by dead orcs. He saw Barlow propped up against a wall. He had three arrows in his chest and his sniper rifle was propped up next to him. He saw Schmitt, lying in front of the bodies of a family he had tried in vain to protect. His body rendered almost unrecognizable by the orcs brutality.

But the image that hit him the hardest was Cynder. She limped through the destroyed streets. The only survivor of the battle. She was unaware of the shadow that followed her every move. Spyro watched in horror as the shadow lowered itself to pounce on her. He wanted to cry out. Make some sound to warn her but he couldn't.

The shadow pounced with a blood curdling scream and pinned Cynder to the ground. She struggled to get up but was firmly pinned. The shadow raised a clawed finger and placed it to Cynders throat. Cynder struggled a bit more but couldn't get free. The shadow drew his finger across her neck sending blood spraying onto a nearby wall.

"NOOOO!" Spyro screamed but he knew no one could hear him. But the shadow wasn't finished yet. It rolled cynder over onto her back and raised a clawed hand. It brought its hand down on her chest punching straight through the hardened scales. When it drew its hand back spyro nearly threw up. In its hand was Cynders Heart. Cynder looked up and her eyes glazed over. She twitched a few times then fell still.

She was dead.

Spyro felt his anger rise and begin to take form into dark energy. His lustrous purple scales turned a deep shade of black and his eyes turned completely white. As suddenly as it began the image ended. The dark energy swirled around Spyro. He tried to stop it but it was too late. His last strength was gone and the darkness took hold.

Malafore laughed quietly. "Perfect." He growled.

* * *

Me- So Spyro has gone Evil but what will happen next. War, bloodshed, death. Expect the unexpected.

Cynder- You had to make a Gory scene out of me didn't you.

Me- What else would make Spyro go evil like that.

Cynder-Good point.

Me- _Verba non Acta_ my friends.

Words not action

Cynder Fan


	13. Chapter 13

Me- I'm back.

Everyone- *SNORE*

Me- I'M BACK

Cynder- Oh good.

Me- And i'm slightly dissapointed.

Spyro- Why is that.

Me- Of the 1000 and somthing people who have read chapter 10 only 2 reviewed. Come on guys. I need your feedback. Plus the reviews put me in a writing mood.

Spyro- Is that all.

Me- Yeah. Now disclaimer.

Cynder- Cynderfan does not own any of the Spyro characters. He owns Taylor, Barlow, Schmitt and Starfire.

Everyone- On with the show.

* * *

"Come my new servant." Growled Malafore. "Let us see how efficient you are in battle." "Siverna." He called. The white dragoness materialised out of the shadows.

"Yes my master." She hissed.

"Fetch the prisoner." Commanded Malafore.

Siverna nodded and headed for the door. She left the room and there was the sound of metal against stone. She came back in dragging a metal chain and attached to the end of the chain was…

"Starfire." Dark spyro growled and looked towards Malafore. Malafore nodded and Dark Spyro began to advance on the chained dragon.

"Spyro!" Shouted Starfire. "Help me get this chain off." He gestured to the chain around his neck. Dark Spyro crouched ready to pounce. "Spyro?" Asked Starfire with a hint of fear. Spyro's eyes snapped open. They were pure red.

Dark Spyro pounced. "Oh Ancestors." Mumbled Starfire and tried to jump out of the way. The chain, however, caught his legs and he tripped. Dark spyro landed next to him and drove his claws into Starfire"s side. Starfire gasped and lashed out with his hind legs, catching dark Spyro below the chin and propelling him back a few feet.

Dark Spyro growled and spat a purple beam at Starfire. Starfire rolled out of the way and the beam slammed into the floor near him blasting a large crater. Starfire groaned. It felt like his side was on fire. The scales on his left side had been blacked by the heat from the blast.

Dark Spyro charged forward and locked his jaws around Starfires neck. He then threw him across the room and into the wall. With an amazing speed Dark Spyro covered the distance between the two of them and drove his horns home. Starfire attempted to move but he felt one of Spyro's horns catch him in the chest.

Starfire gasped and looked down. The horn had caught him just below the heart and Dark Spyro's head was beginning to turn red with blood. Dark Spyro jerked his head, hurling Starfire right over him and sending him crashing to the ground in the centre of the chamber.

Starfire groaned as a pool of his own blood formed around him. Dark Spyro walked over and placed a paw on his neck and pushed his head to the ground. He looked at Malafore expectantly.

"Kill him." Said Malafore bluntly.

Dark Spyro raised his other paw to slice open Starfires neck. "Please." Gasped Starfire. "Don't." Dark Spyro brought his claws down. And stopped them just short of Starfires neck.

Spyro wasn't sure what had stopped him. But something inside of him told him to stop. He groaned and placed a paw to his forehead. He then began to shake violently and his black colour began to flicker back to purple. Then black, then back purple again. Finally Spyro could take it no more and collapsed to the floor, the darkness took hold again.

"Spyro?" gasped Starfire before losing consciousness due to blood loss.

Malafore groaned. "Well it's a start." He grumbled. He stood and turned to Siverna who stood her distance. He gestured to Starfire. "Give this runt a few crystals and throw him back in his cell. We'll try this again later. Right now I need to find a way to keep Spyro under my control."

Siverna nodded and picked up starfire. Rivulets of blood began to stain her white scales and she grumbled in disgust.

Malafore looked over at Spyro and gave a low laugh. "Soon you will be my slave and the dragon realms will burn."

Cliff overlooking Warfang Camp

Taylor stood on a high ridge overlooking the camp and watched as company after company of soldiers marched out towards the valleys mouth. Schmitt stood beside him using a set of artillery binoculars.

"Malafore's troops are moving." Said Schmitt handing the binoculars to Taylor and pointing to the valleys mouth. Taylor looked through the binoculars. Stretching away into the distance a black mass was beginning to take formation on a burning field. Taylor guessed this was the fabled burning plains.

He glanced slightly further downward. Already the Dragon troops were beginning to dig in and build defences. Barricades of thorny bushes. A small palisade wall. Trenches filled with stakes. Every defence that the Guardians could come up with was being constructed to help in the coming battle.

There was a bolt of lightning in the distance followed by distant thunder. "That storm will cover our attack on Mt Malafore." Said a voice behind Taylor. He and Schmitt spun around. It was Cynder.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Taylor. "You should be resting."

"Can't sleep." Cynder mumbled glancing into the distance. "Besides it's almost time for our raid."

"I guess so." Said Taylor. "Let's get back to the camp."

The Guardians tent

Terrador unrolled a map on the plotting table. Barlow stood over it examining the position of Malafore's fortress on Mt Malafore.

"I think you should land here." Said Cyril gesturing to a position on the Fortress's walls.

"Bad idea." Mumbled Barlow. "That tower on the wall will get us. And if they don't shoot us down, the sentries will raise the alarm."

"Excuse me." Said Cyril pompously, "But I think I have a lot more experience in this than you."

Barlow glared at him. "You want to get us killed, be my guest."

The air temperature dropped slightly as Cyril turned on him. "Was that a threat?" He growled.

"No." said Barlow cracking a smile. "I'm just saying you're an Idiot."

Cyril's mouth dropped open as he tried to find a comeback for it.

Volteer burst out laughing while Terrador gave a light chuckle.

"By the ancestors, HA HA HA. Cyril you have no idea. HA HA HA." Laughed Volteer.

Cyril turned on Volteer and glared at him. Suddenly the floor under Volteer turned to ice and Volteer, being unprepared, slid sideways and crashed to the floor. The tent shook and the small amount of furniture in it was toppled.

At that moment the tent flap opened and in walked Taylor, Schmitt and Cynder. There mouths dropped open when they saw the huge mess. "What happened here?" asked Cynder. "An earthquake."

Barlow picked himself off the floor and dusted off his uniform. "Just a quarrel. Anyway we should get everyone together. We leave at sundown."

Half an Hour later.

The three humans plus Hunter and their dragon mounts, Cynder, Flame and Ember stood around the re-erected plotting table. Taylor began to explain the plan aided by Barlow.

"Terrador and the other guardians will lead the main force against Malafore's troops." Terrador nodded. "Meanwhile, us seven". He gestured to the six others around the table. "Will use the cover of the incoming storm to slip into Malafore's fortress and find Spyro. While there we will try to assassinate Malafore and end the war entirely. If we fail, we fall."

Barlow took over. "Flame and Ember will wait outside the fortress and give us an evac when we succeed." The signal for an evac will be green smoke. So keep your eyes open." The two younger dragons nodded. "Also if were not back in 4 hours. Leave without us." The two nodded again.

"Let get going." Said Cynder stepping outside. The others followed closely behind. Taylor climbed onto Cynders back and Hunter climbed up behind him. Barlow mounted Flame and Schmitt mounted Ember. Lightning crackled in the sky as the three dragons took to the sky and turned eastward.

The oncoming storm with its sooty clouds and heavy rain gave them the perfect cover as they approached the fortress. On the horizon they could see the towers and walls surrounding the underground keep. They landed on a small outcropping of rock just out of sight of the fortress.

"We'll see you at the evac point. 4 hours." Said flame as he and Ember took back to the sky and disappeared into the roiling clouds. Barlow unslung his sniper rifle and scanned the distant walls.

"I got 1 guard." Said Barlow.

"Kill him." Said Taylor.

Barlow lined up the crosshair with the orc guards head but waited.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Cynder.

"Something to cover the sound of my rifle." Whispered Barlow adjusting his scope slightly. They was a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder. In that moment the orc guard fell backwards off the wall. Dead.

"Got him." Barlow smiled to himself. "Let's move." The five of them raced up to the wall and pressed their backs to it. Schmitt reached into his pack and pulled out a rope and grappling hook. He hurled it upward and it caught on the fortress battlements. He tested it by tugging it. It didn't budge.

Hunter's ears suddenly pricked up. "I hear more guards coming." He whispered. "I'll get rid of them. He grabbed the rope and began to pull himself up. He stopped near the top for half a second then leapt over. There was a "Schick" and two headless bodies fell to the ground outside the walls. Hunter leant over the walls and whistled quietly.

"Let's go" whispered Taylor and began to climb the rope followed closely by the others. Cynder drifted onto the walls on a thermal. Schmitt pulled up the rope and attached it to the side of his pack.

The five of them proceeded down a set of stone steps and into the Fortress courtyard. A large wooden door protected by two orc spearman guarded the entrance to the Keep. The two orcs paced back and forth in front of the door. Schmitt gave a small grin and signalled for Hunter to follow him. The two of them crept through the shadows and hid just out of sight of the sentries in the shadow of a wall. One sentry walked towards their cover. Schmitt sprung the ambush. He grabbed the orc by the throat and plunged a knife into its chest before dragging it back into the shadows.

At the same instant, Hunter unsheathed a throwing knife and hurled it at the second guard. It impaled the orc through the neck, muffling any cries for help. He quickly ran forward and grabbed the body before it fell and made a lot of noise. The other ran forward and the five of them crouched in front of the door. Taylor reached for the giant handle and pulled. The door swung open silently and they proceeded in silently, Schmitt closing the door behind them. They were in the dragon's lair now. And there was no backing out.

The Burning plains

Terrador stood on a rocky outcropping at the forefront of the Dragon army. He surveyed the troops assembled before him. In the front rank were moles, armed with 15 foot sarrisa pikes. Behind them was a row of mole crossbowman and behind them a triple row of mole longbow man. Then came the cheetahs in tightly packed battle formations. Archers at the front, melee infantry behind. Behind them were small groups of dragons. They acted as mobile artillery and air support where needed.

As Terrador surveyed them he saw the fear in the eyes. The uncertainty. He was a seasoned warrior. Many of them had never so much as lifted a sword let alone fought in a battle. He opened his mouth and shouted at the top of his voice.

"Moles, cheetahs, dragons and anyone else who is brave enough to stand here today. Toady is a historic moment in the Dragon realms. We have put aside our differences and united against a common foe. Creature of honour, creatures of dignity who value freedom. It makes no difference if you are of fur or scale. Land or sky. You are here because you wish to defend you homes and villages and because you would not want to be any other place. You are here because you are smart, loyal and brave."

Moles, cheetahs and Dragons alike all bunched together to hear more.

"Yes it is true that some of us will die, but death must not be feared for death will come to all eventually. Everyone is afraid in their first battle. Anyone who claims to be unafraid is a liar. The real hero is the one who fights when scared. This is courage, and there can be no courage without fear."

Small cheers began to break out among the crowd.

"In battle you shall transform your fear into courage and you will save your homes and families. We will pin the enemy between the edges of this valley and then we will come at them in waves and never stop."

The cheering grew.

"War is bloody and you will have to spill blood or they will spill yours. We are few and they are many, but on this battlefield we shall set a new standard of valour the likes of which has never before been seen in the Dragon realms."

Terrador lowered his voice slightly.

"And when you are old and are grandfathers or grandmothers and your children ask what you did in the war you can say. Child, I Ran, I flew, I galloped, I fought in the great Dragon army lead by the Guardians themselves. So harden your hearts and set your minds to the task. FOR WARFANG, FOR VICTORY AND FOR FREEDOM!"

The last words were drowned out by a huge roar from the assembled troops. The dragons shouted and stamped their approval while the moles and cheetahs banged their shields and brandished their weapons.

There was another roar and the front rank of the enemy army charged forward. "There coming!" Shouted a sentry.

"Battle positions" roared Terrador. The troops retook their positions and waited. Terrador peered over the Palisade wall at the oncoming army. It looked like a black ocean racing towards them. The enemy reached the first line of defence, the trenches with stakes and the front rank of the vanguard disappeared into it. There were loud screeches as the enemy impaled themselves on the stakes. Eventually the enemy bodies overflowed the trench and the army was able to press forward again.

"Make ready" shouted Terrador and there was a click as hundreds of crossbow safeties were switched off. "Present". The crossbows were aimed over the wall. "Fire!" There was a loud Twang as the crossbows released their payloads. Screeches issued from the other side of the wall. Many orcs fell but more moved to take their places.

The enemy blasted through the thorn bush wall like a hot knife though butter and were soon at the gate of the palisade. As they had no siege equipment they had to break it down manually. They began to pound it with their fists and weapons. The door began to splinter.

On the other side a forest of spears and crossbows awaited them. Terrador flew down and positioned himself behind them. "Steady." He shouted as several troops backed away slightly. "Hold the line at all costs. Show no mercy for they will show none." The door began to buckle in the centre. "Remember, you are soldiers of Warfang, no matter what comes through that gate you will stand you ground."

The door exploded inwards.

* * *

EPIC CLIFFHANGER. I'll be back soon with the next chapter. Please review.

Cya


	14. Chapter 14

Me- Okay. Here's chapter 14 (Technically 13 but i'll call it 14 anyway).

Cynder-Well get on with it.

Me- Right, but before I begin I would like to give a dedication I meant to give a fair while ago but forgot to add.

Me- On Saturday the 7th of February 2009 after 12 years of drought the state of Victoria, Australia, took the brunt of an enormous fire storm. 72 towns were destroyed and 210 people were killed making this the most disastrous event in Australian peacetime history. Even today many areas are yet to recover. This story is dedicated to the 210 who lost their lives and the hundreds of fire fighter who battled valiantly to save the lives of thousands.

Cynder- (Sniff) That was beautiful.

Spyro- I'll do the disclaimer. Cynderfan does not own any of the Spyro characters. He owns only his OCs.

* * *

Schmitt looked down the torch lit hallway behind the heavy door. "Clear" he whispered to the others. The five of them slipped into the hallway and Schmitt closed the door behind them.

Cynder went first. Her black scales blending into the darkness very well. Taylor followed with his sten at the ready. Barlow scanned the corridor ahead through his rifles scope, Hunter was behind him with a drawn sword and Schmitt brought up the rear with his MP-40.

Suddenly Cynder stopped and cocked her head. "Patrol!" she whispered in alarm.

"Oh Schitzen" muttered Schmitt as the five of them began to desperately search for a place to hide. Clanking footsteps began to echo from around a bend

"Over here" said Hunter in the loudest whisper he could manage. He gestured to a small door carved into the rock. The five of them raced into the corridor on the other side and quickly closed the door behind them. A second later a thirty orc patrol marched around the corner.

The five of them pressed themselves behind a large crate and prayed silently that the orcs wouldn't find them. Only when the clanking footsteps faded into the distance and finally disappeared altogether did they dare to release their pent up breath.

"Whew, that was close." Mumbled Barlow, Leaning against the corner of the crate. Suddenly he gave a muffled shout and fell over as one side of the crate fell open.

Everyone winced at the noise. "Will you shut up." Mumbled Taylor, glancing inside the crate. "Whoa, check this out." He gestured into the crate. Inside was a huge red and white crystal "What the hell's this thing?"

Cynder shook her head. "Spyro would know. He's seen every type of crystal know to dragon kind." Hunter nodded his head in agreement.

Taylor carefully reached forward and prodded the crystal with one hand. Suddenly there was a blast of light from inside the crate and the rest of the sides were blasted off the crate. Cynder shielded her eyes with a wing and the humans and hunter used their arms. When the light faded slightly they all lowered their arms/wings and stared in amazements at what they saw.

Above the crystal was a glowing blue form. The form of a Dragon. A dragon Taylor recognised. "Ignitus?" he asked.

The Dragon smiled. "Yes it is I." He responded. Cynder was speechless. She hadn't seen Ignitus since the belt of fire.

"Ignitus, you're alive!" she shouted before Taylor clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Sort of." Said Ignitus, "But yes, and I am here to deliver something to your human friends." The three humans stepped forward.

"Taylor, Barlow and Schmitt." Began Ignitus. "Your exposure to this world and its occupants has granted you with gifts most uncommon among your race." The three humans looked at each other confused. "Although I do not know how, these gifts have bonded with you and serve your command."

"Barlow." Barlow stepped forward. "Your gift is Ice. Ice symbolises purity and is a sign of high spirit. Carry this gift wisely." A small bubble appeared in front of Barlow with a set of Icicles in it. It then vanished.

"Schmitt." Schmitt step up to stand next to Barlow. "Your gift is Earth. Earth is a symbol of strength and resolve. This gift will serve you well." Schmitt lowered his head reverently. Another small bubble appeared this one with a lump of soil in it. It too vanished.

"Taylor." Taylor joined the others. "Your gift is fire. Fire symbolises the two most important things for defeating evil. Hope and Light. This gift will serve you in many ways. Most of which you will have to discover yourself." A small bubble with a tongue of flame appeared, and then vanished.

"As well as having the ability to cast these elements, you can also manipulate them. But be warned. Every time you use and elemental attack it will slowly drain your strength. After a while to save your energy your powers will deactivate and you will have to wait for your strength to return."

"Now go forth and defeat the evil which stalks these lands. Go forth with the spirits of the Ancestors." And with that the crystal ceased to glow and Ignitus vanished.

The three humans looked at each other for a second. "Okay, what the hell was that?" asked Barlow.

"Apparently we have gained the ability to control natural elements." Said Taylor clicking his fingers. A small tongue of flame appeared on his palm. He felt a small drain on his energy and quickly snuffed it out by closing his hand.

Schmitt stomped his foot and a stalagmite shot up from the ground. "Sweet." He whistled.

Barlow noticed a small puddle of water on the ground and blew at it. A stream of intensely cold air shot from his mouth and froze the puddle. He nodded in satisfaction and looked down the tunnel into which they had entered.

Hunter spoke up. "You can experiment later. Right now we need to get moving before more sentries show up."

"I agree." Said Cynder. "Those powers will come in handy but now is not the best time to experiment."

The three humans nodded. "Let's kill this bastard." Said Schmitt with a grin and cocked his Mp-40.

"Let's move out." Whispered Taylor.

The five of them quietly began a slow trek down the new passage.

From in front of him, Taylor heard Cynder groan and there was a splash. "How in the name of the ancestors do you get water in the middle of a Volcano?" He heard Cynder mutter.

Taylor reached down and touched the floor. It was wet, but it didn't feel right.

"Wait a second." He raised his hand a clicked his fingers. A small light appeared on his palm as he inspected the floor. "Its not water. Its blood."

The five of them looked down at the floor. A rivulet of blood ran from the darkness to their left and flowed into a small hole, in which Cynder had just stepped.

"The question is…" hunter began. "Who does it belong to?"

"Lets find out." Said Taylor raising his hand a little higher. The light from his palm revealed a door to their left. It was small and old and the lock was rusted and corroding.

"No problem." Said Barlow. "I'll have this open in a minute." Five minutes later he was still trying.

"Ah, American." Said Schmitt, stepping forward. He gave the door a light push and it swung open soundlessly.

Taylor snorted in amusement.

"Shut up Brit. Or I'll kick you in the Bagpipes." Muttered Barlow

This got everyone laughing under their breaths.

"Alright. Liberty over. Let's move." Said Taylor after he stopped laughing.

Taylor, Schmitt and Cynder took one side of the door and Barlow and Hunter took the other. Barlow pulled a grenade and put his hand on the pin.

He slowly counted to 3 on his fingers and Taylor kicked the door in. A blast of yellow light flooded out of the room. Barlow pulled the pin and stepped into the doorway, only to find an empty room. He groaned and reinserted the pin. "Clear". He mumbled and the other moved in behind him.

Taylor extinguished the light on his palm and looked around the room. The room had no left wall. Instead there was a big hole which they guessed lead to the Volcano's lower chamber. A closer inspection revealed a magma lake below. It emitted a yellow light. The light revealed a prison cell against the wall.

"Oh my God!" Whispered Taylor and Schmitt mumbled a curse in German. From the bars a blue paw extended towards a small pile of red crystals. A trail of blood was visible on the floor. It was obvious whoever was in the cell had been dragged in. A small river of blood ran from under the door of the cell.

The five of them rushed across the room and gaped into the cell. In it was a blue dragon. He was cut and bleeding in many places. A huge gash was torn in his chest and he had claw marks all over him.

"Barlow, give him some of those red crystals. I'm gonna get this door open." Said Taylor approaching the lock to the cell. Barlow nodded and began to push the crystal into the dragon's outstretched paw.

The dragon groaned and stirred slightly.

Starfires POV.

Starfire gazed slowly upward at the creatures standing in front of him. He saw the fuzzy outline of a cheetah and dragon and three creatures he didn't recognise. They appeared to be apes.

He felt one of them push something into his paw and felt his injuries begin to heal over. "The must be healing me so I can go another round with dark Spyro." He thought. "Not on my life."

He slowly began to put a plan together. He could kill the ape healing him and everyone in the room with a fire ball and steal a set of keys from the corpses to escape.

As the last red crystal absorbed into his body he made his move. He lunged backward and loosed a huge torrent of fire. Everyone outside the cell leapt to the side as the fire came there way. But the fire never left the cell. As it reached the cell bars the fire spread out and dissipated against the walls.

"Hey, what's the idea?" Shouted one of the Apes.

"Your servants of Malafore. You deserve to die."

One of the apes snorted in disgust. "I'll have you know that we are called humans and we bend no knees to Malafore."

"Then what are you doing here." Said Starfire not leaving his defensive stance.

"Were looking for a companion of ours who was captured and brought here." Said one of the so called Humans.

"A purple dragon by chance?" Asked Starfire.

All of a sudden all the eyes in the room were on him.

"You've seen him?" asked the black dragoness with a slight air of urgency.

"He's the reason I was in the condition I was in."

"That can't be right." Said one of the Humans.

"I'll explain later." Said Starfire. "Do you have a key?" He asked.

"No" said the cheetah. "Where can we find one?"

"Right here" came a voice from behind them all. There was a loud click as the Humans aimed several weapons at the white dragoness that had emerged behind them.

"Just as Malafore predicted. A rescue party." She laughed. "Pathetic."

"Siverna!" Growled the black dragoness, taking a fighting stance.

"Well, well, well. Cynder… Back to join the dark master again."

"I'd rather die." Growled Cynder.

"That can be arranged." Said Siverna with a laugh. "And soon you will stand beside Malafore as he conquers the realms."

With that a squadron of orcs poured into the room and Siverna lunged at Cynder and the two dragonesses engaged each other. As the two dragonesses slugged it out the orcs turned on the humans and Cheetah.

"Let me see." Said Taylor. "100 orcs against me. Yep seems fair."

"Less talking more shooting." Said Barlow firing without the scope on his rifle. An orc in the front row fell.

Schmitt opened up with his MP-40 and Taylor with his sten.

"Hey American." Shouted Schmitt.

"What?" asked Barlow taking another head shot.

"If you had a brain cell for every headshot you would still be only stupid." He and Taylor laughed as they continued to spray the advancing horde.

After about 20 seconds the three had run out of ammo and drew their swords. "Charge!" Shouted Hunter swinging his sword wildly. The four of them charged into the ranks of orcs.

On the other side of the room, Cynder and Siverna disengaged from each other for a face off. Neither of them had anymore than cuts and bruises.

Cynder looked herself over and, upon finding no injuries, Lunged at Siverna and grappled with her. She roared in pain as Siverna sidestepped and locked her jaws around the back of Cynders neck. Hot rivers of blood ran down her back. She quickly slammed herself against the wall of the room catching Siverna's head between the wall and her neck.

Siverna groaned and let go. Cynder leapt clear to avoid a violent swipe from her opponent and lunged at Siverna again. This time she managed to catch Siverna below the chin with her head and in the chest with her claws.

Siverna's head jerked back and she reared up on her hind legs flaring her wings to steady herself. Cynder blasted Siverna with a gust of wind and her open wings caught it and threw her into a wall.

Siverna stood up in shock. She was outmatched but she still had a few tricks up her sleave.

"Too weak Siv?" Cynder teased.

"I have only just begun!" shouted Siverna and vanished.

Cynder's eyes widened and a blow caught her in the chest and sent her reeling. She suddenly felt a pressure on her neck and Siverna materialised in front of her.

"A little gift from Malafore." Siverna said smugly. "Who's outmatched now?"

Cynder clawed at her head but Siverna backed away and vanished.

Cynder took her stance. "Come out and fight." She shouted over the noise of the battle raging on the far side of the room. "Show yourself."

"Behind you." Shouted Starfire.

Cynder only had enough time to half turn as a blow caught her side on and sent her flying into the far wall.

She slowly looked over to see Siverna stalking towards her.

Siverna picked Cynder up and held her against the wall by her throat. "Time to die." She said raising a claw to slice open Cynders neck.

Cynder felt blood building in her mouth as Siverna prepared to slit her throat. "Now or never." she thought and spat the blood into Siverna's face. Siverna howled and fell backwards. Cynder rose up to her full height. Looked Siverna directly in the eye and screamed.

But it was no ordinary scream. It was pure fear. A primeval sound that sent Siverna into a bout of panic. Her eyes widened and her body refuse to obey her commands. Cynder ended the scream and whipped her tail around catching Siverna in the side of the head. She staggered for a moment towards the edge of the hole in the wall. Teetered on the edge and fell.

"No" Shouted Cynder. She lunged forward and reached over the edge just managing to seize Siverna's paw as she fell. Siverna hit the wall back first and screamed in pain.

Cynder wrapped her tail around a stalagmite to balance herself.

"Please, my wings are broken. Help me up." Said Siverna weakly. The stalagmite Cynder was holding onto cracked slightly jerking them both.

"Please." Siverna begged again. Cynder glared downward and wrenched upward with all the force she could muster. Slowly Siverna began to rise out of the chamber. When she neared the lip she grabbed hold of a stalagmite with her free paw.

She looked up at Cynder and her eyes flashed red. She tightened her grip on Cynders paw and jerked downwards dragging Cynder down slightly. She released Cynders paw and took a swipe at Cynders exposed neck. Cynder jerked her head back and Siverna's claws met the stone of the wall. The Stalagmite she was clinging to broke in two.

Siverna looked in horror at her paw clutching the broken stalagmite as she began to fall. Cynder reached down and grabbed a chain around Siverna's neck as she fell, but it slipped off. Cynder watched as her opponent tumbled down the cliff face, screaming until she was hidden from view by the fire and smoke.

Cynder groaned in defeat and slammed her paw into the wall of the cavern. She used her tail to pull herself upright.

On the other side of the room one of the orcs barked a command and the surviving orcs ran out of the room. Taylor ran after them, shouting and reloading his Sten. Once he got the new clip in he pulled the bolt and began to fire at the running orcs. He cut down a few including an officer.

The remaining orcs turned and ran back at him. They knew they wouldn't survive if they ran so they decided to try and kill the one responsible for the death of their commander and most of their comrades. Taylor just smiled and gunned them down.

When the last orc fell he blew the smoke from his gun barrel and gave a yell of victory. He noticed an orc attempting to crawl away from him with a gunshot wound to the stomach. He walked over and rolled the orc onto its back.

The orc looked up at him but it showed no fear. Taylor pulled his pistol and pointed it at its head. "Any last words?" He asked.

The orc smiled at him. "See you in hell." It muttered and lunged upwards attempting to gouge out his eyes.

Taylor fired. The gunshot echoed down the corridor. "With pleasure." He muttered. And returned to the prison room.

Cynder looked at the chain in her paw. On it was a single key.

"That's the key." Said Starfire eagerly. "Quick, get me outta here." Cynder tossed the key to Barlow who inserted it into the lock. The door swung open soundlessly.

Starfire stepped out and opened his wings to stretch them. Everyone gasped as they saw his wings. Taylor swore explosively.

"That's just brilliant." He groaned. "How the hell are we gonna get you out of here now."

"Get me out of here?" Starfire repeated. "No way, I want to fight."

"Not an option." Said Schmitt. "You're in no condition to fight."

"But I..."

"No" Cynder interrupted him. "As Schmitt said you're in no condition to fight and I doubt you'd last long against Malafore anyway."

Starfire lowered his head and nodded slightly.

"Good." Said Taylor. "Hunter, can you take him back to the walls and get him to safety. He can't fly obviously so take this." He tossed a green smoke grenade to Hunter who deftly caught it. "Just pull the pin and it will make smoke and bring Flame and Ember to get you to safety."

Hunter nodded and looked over at Starfire. "Lets go" he said and stepped into the corridor. Starfire began to follow but looked back at the other four.

"Thankyou. Thankyou for everything."

"Our pleasure." Said Cynder with a smile. "Now go. Quickly. All that noise will bring orcs swarming to us."

He nodded and the two of them disappeared into the corridor. When their footsteps faded into the distance the humans looked over at Cynder.

"Now what?" They asked.

"Now we find Spyro. Kill Malafore and get out of here."

"Let's move."

* * *

So the final confrontation. Chapter 15 will be the battle on the Burning plains and 16 will be the final battle with Malefore.

I'll make you a deal. If i reach 50 reviews for this story I will go right on into writing the sequal, rather than working on my Guardians of Ga'hoole story.

Until next time.

Godspeed.

Cynderfan.


	15. Chapter 15

Me- Sorry this took so long. But i had a nasty case of writers block.

Cynder- I had to kill it for him.

Me- right. So there is only one chapter left, so i guess i should start the thankyou list.

Thanks to:

**Leader of Wolf pack**- For his great ideas.

**Spyrolink**- For his encouragement.

**Dragonshina**- for his encouragement.

**Force5flame**- for finding an error i didn't notice.

**Puffinbooksguest58472985**- For telling me i was using too many cliche's.

**Solrac**- For helping me with my writing technique.

**The Lord Protector**- For expressing his interest in my work.

**Master of the blood wolves**- For also showing his interest.

**Dragon rider**- For his constant encouragement and never ending support.

**Skylar Rhodes**- For thinking this story is "Freaking Awesome." (Quote)

**Spyrofan35**- For his encouragement.

**Captprice117youtube**- For his character idea.

**Delta the Dragon**- For spotting a quote from a movie.

**ZealousMenace**- For expecting the unexpected.

**Spyrofan777**- For helping kill my writers block at chapter 13.

**Major Simi**- For his/her encouragement.

**Toa Kopaka16**- For his/her encouragement.

**Movies**- For figuring out i based certain scenes on movies.

**SamPD2**- For being my "unofficial" historical advisor.

**Bad-Larry**- For helping kill my writers block at chapter 15.

**Blacke**- For thinking the story is interesting and for encouraging me to write a sequel.

**Brad The Hunte**r-For telling me that my writing is improving every time i publish.

Me-Thank you to you all.

Cynder- And also to the readers who haven't reviewed. Thanks to you too.

Everyone- ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

The gate didn't just fall inward or collapse. It literally exploded inwards sending a huge spray of dagger like pieces of wood at the defenders. They covered themselves with their shield's and wings to stop the blast.

Terrador removed his wing from in front of his face and glared the ranks of enemy soldiers. "CHARGE" He roared and hurled himself at the first rank. Behind him row after row of moles and cheetahs did the same.

Several ranks back Volteer stood with a group of fire dragons. At his command they raised themselves up and launched a volley of large fireballs over the wall. The sound of Orcs being burned by the volley was rewarding. Terrador stood at the front of a small contingent of troops as he hacked and slashed his way through anything in his path.

He spun around and, using is tail as a mace, swept a small group of orcs away. An orc leapt forward and hacked at his front right leg with a longsword. His sword skated off Terrador's armor with a shower of sparks. It hadn't fully penetrated but it still made a small cut. Terrador made his discomfort known by biting the orcs head off. He spat it at a small company of troops trying to flank a group of spear wielding moles and charged into the next enemy formation.

There was a roar from above and a wedge of dragons flew in for a bombing run. A cloud of black arrows arched up to meet the formation. Two dragons fell to the arrows deadly bite, their bodies falling somewhere behind the enemy lines, but the remaining few broke through the storm and loosed blasts of fire and Ice down towards the enemy troops.

Several ranks of enemy troops were frozen solid by the Ice dragons and another few ranks were burned alive in their armor. In the moment that the air assault provided Terrador took to the sky to survey the battlefield. Once he was out of bow range he looked downward.

The fighting was mostly centered around the gate of the palisade wall. The enemy had advance a few meters inside the gate but were being held back by a brigade of Cheetahs with longbows and short swords.

He took stock of the situation. About 5000 of his 30 000 troops were defending the gate. Another 10 000 were split between the two edges of the valley, hidden by the thick foliage. They would charge into the enemy flanks if the retreat had to be sounded. The remaining 15 000 were arranged in a second defensive line about half a mile back from the fighting.

He glanced at the enemy. They seemed to have a simple strategy. Their light infantry at the front, heavy infantry behind them ( A good mile behind the front) , and Trolls and Artillery behind that.

He noticed a small company of troops lead by Cyril trying desperately to hold off a company of enemy troops that had broken through the wall with the help of a troll that had made its way to the front. They were taking heavy casualties and the troll had succeed in pinning Cyril to the ground.

Terrador swooped down and once again using his tail sent the troll reeling. As it fell backwards it blocked off the gap in the wall stemming the flow of enemy troops. Cyril leapt on top of the troll and stabbed his tail blade into its neck.

He leapt down and turned towards Terrador who had landed nearby. "We can't hold them much longer." He explained. "Were taking heavy casualties on all fronts and several units have begun to fall back."

Terrador looked towards the second line, assembled on a low ridge in the distance. He could see small groups of moles and cheetahs retreating to join them.

"Tell the men to fall back to the second line. We can try a pincer movement when we get there." Cyril nodded and headed off to give the order to the troops on the right flank.

Horns and trumpets sounded all along the ranks and the allied troops began a fighting retreat towards the second line.

Terrador flew ahead of the retreating troops and landed at the second line, where a few cannons that had been salvaged from the walls of Warfang had been assembled.

The officer in charge of the cannons, a mole wearing a leather cap, ran up to Terrador and saluted. "Orders sir?" He asked.

"Are the cannon ready?" Terrador asked.

"Primed and ready." Said the mole.

"Then lets send these bastards back to hell."

The mole nodded and turned to the row of cannon. "OPEN FIRE." He shouted.

The cannon roared as they loosed their payloads towards the advancing enemies. Large gaps appeared in the enemy lines as the cannons took their toll. But the gaps were quickly filled in and the enemy continued their advance.

The enemy had split their army into two groups now. Their light infantry moved forward while the heavy infantry advance more slowly behind them forming a gap of about 500 meters.

"Phalanx formation." shouted Terrador. At this command the few remaining spear bearing moles marched to the front and dug their spears into the ground forming a chest high wall. Behind them the cheetah spearman lowered their pikes to prevent the enemy from jumping over the first rank.

Behind them the cannon continued to fire. The enemy continued to march forward until they were just outside bow range. then they simply stopped.

An erie silence feel upon the battlefield. Then a flag of truce was raised on the enemy front line. "A parley." Terrador thought, amused.

A pair of orcs marched forward and one shouted "We number over 500 000. We have received new are to take no more prisoners. Surrender now and you lives will be spared."

Terrador's only response was to fire a cannon at the messengers. The shot flew slightly high and plowed into the orc ranks flattening them.

The messenger shouted again. "So you have opted for obliteration."

"We will never surrender." Terrador shouted back.

"So be it." Said the messenger. "Prepare to die." The orc army beat their shields and prepared to advance.

"Archers, make ready." shouted Cyril, a little way up the line. There was a click as the few hundred remaining crossbowman loaded their bows.

There was a pause and everyone drew in a breath. "FIRE." Shouted Terrador. The all to familiar metallic twang of the crossbow strings filled the air as the arrows were sent winging towards the enemy.

There were many high pitched cry's as the arrows hit home. Once again the roar went up as the enemy troops charged. There were four or five large explosions along the enemy line as the cannons fired.

The enemy closed the distance between the two forces within seconds as huge melees broke out all along the line. Terrador charged forwards driving a wedge down the centre of the enemy forces which was quickly filled in by the alliance troops.

But ever so slowly the enemy began to drive them back from the crest of the hill they were holding and down the slope. Two dragons flew over head laying down a barrage of fire and electricity. Terrador watched them fly defiantly overhead, shrugging off the numerous arrows that pierced their wings and scales. But their efforts were in vain. For every enemy they killed a hundred more were waiting to take his place.

A cloud of black arrows arched up to meet the two marauders and the electric dragon fell from the sky, his body torn and broken by the orc arrows. The fire dragon turned back towards the Guardian lines.

Terrador looks away from the sight and began to focus on the battle again. He noticed a company of moles about to be over run. He barreled to them and threw up a wall of stone between them and the enemy buying them and himself some room to catch their breaths. At that moment Cyril ran up. "The left flank is collapsing." He shouted over the noise.

Suddenly eight explosions tore through the enemy lines. "Ancestors, What was that?" Terrador asked more to himself than anyone else.

The cannons had been over run or were being pulled back to a better position. so they hadn't caused the explosions. Then a roar went up on the flanks of the enemy army and two forces charged in on the enemy flanks. The left side was lead by a dragon in silver armor and the other by Volteer in his bright yellow armor.

Terrador had completely forgotten the unit that were hidden on the flanks. Volteer had chosen the unit himself so Terrador had no idea who the troops were until he caught sight of their flag. A red pennant.

"Well hello Red Devils." Said Cyril with a grin. The Red Devils were the best fighters in the entire Alliance army, having been part of the city guard of Warfang they had been trained by the best of the best and would never retreat.

Terrador forced himself to look towards the enemy army again. They had diverted most of their troops to repel the Red Devils and had thus left their centre wide open. Terrador took flight and, raising hid voice as loud as it would go, shouted. "COME ON, MOVE FORWARD, LET THEM HAVE IT, COME ON." The alliance troops below bellowed and charged forward, flattening the remaining troops in front of them and cutting the enemy light infantry section in two.

Eventually small pockets of orc infantry began to fall back, the as if a silent trumpet had been sounded the whole force began to withdraw. The alliance troops cheered and continued to advance after them. The Red Devils swung in on the flanks as reinforcements.

They continued their charge until they reached the crest of the hill then stopped in their tracks. Less then 20 meters in front of them, the enemy heavy infantry also came to a sudden halt.

"COVER." Terrador shouted and Shielded himself with his wing. The remaining alliance troops with shields held them up and the ones without shields stood behind them. It was not a moment later that the enemy unleashed a devastating volley of arrows at them. Several alliance troops who weren't fas enough fell under the onslaught.

The enemy one again committed the charge. "CHARGE!" roared Terrador leading the the alliance forces in an enormous effort to try and drive then enemy back. As he drove forward he noticed that the alliance troops were not gaining as much ground as they had been before. In fact it was quite the opposite. They were being slowly driven back agin towards the crest of the hill.

"Hold the line." Terrador shouted as several troops began to try to fall back. The immediately returned to the fight. Suddenly Volteer landed beside him.

"The Red Devils are being forced into the center. Were going to be surrounded." Terrador looked to his left just in time to see the Red Devils line break and the enemy surge forward towards the rear. The same was happening to his right.

"Tell the men to prepare for a final stand. If we go down, we go down fighting." Volteer immediately flew off to inform the rear guard units to prepare for battle. it was not long before the alliance troops were completely surrounded and cut off.

Terrador, Cyril and Volteer all stood in the center of the alliance troops who had arranged themselves in a schiltron (Circle with spears pointing outwards) formation. The each looked in a different direction looking for a weakness in the enemy lines, each finding none.

"I never thought I would die like this. Side by side with my fellow guardians."

"How about side by side with your friends." Said Volteer jokingly. Cyril cracked a smile.

"I can do that." He said.

Terrador looked at his few remaining troops. He had less than half his force left. They had no reinforcements, no cannon, very few archers who still had arrows and little chance of victory.

He saw the fear in his soldiers eyes. He raised his voice to give one final address. "When they charge, There will be no quarter. if you throw down your weapons, you families will die, we can break this army here. So i say let them come. Let them come to their dooms. The alliance troops gave a mighty roar and banged their shields with their weapons.

Terrador, Cyril and Volteer looked at each other. "See you in the after life." Said Terrador with a small smile. The three of them smacked their tail blades together and moved to join the front line for the last time.

The enemy roared and charged for the final time...

* * *

Me- Phew that took a long time to write. Even though it was kinda short. And by the way the name RED DEVILS came from the name for the British 6th airborne devision.

Cynder- Yeah, but there is only one chapter and the epilogue to go.

Spyro- Yeah, You should be proud.

Me- It wasn't just me. It was also all my reviewers. Thanks to you as well. Till next time. Cynder fan, Out.


	16. Chapter 16

Me- Here it is. The final chapter.

Cynder- You've been writing like a mad man for 3 days.

Spyro- Yeah shouldn't you take a break.

Me- I will. But only a short one. Remember guys. We reach 50 reviews, I start the sequel straight away. Now disclaimer.

Cynder- Cynder fan does not own any Spyro characters. He does own Taylor, Barlow and Schmitt.

Everyone- ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

Cynder, Taylor, Barlow and Schmitt crept down yet another corridor. They figured that they were getting close to the center of the volcano as the smell of sulphur was growing by the second.

Behind her, Cynder heard Schmitt gag on the foul smelling gas. "That is just plain rotten." He said in a strained voice which indicated he was holding his nose.

"Better than the stench of death." Said Barlow peeking down a small crack in the wall.

"Its getting darker." said Schmitt. "Anyone got a light."

"Watch out for the st..." Cynder began but was interrupted by a high pitched squeak. Barlow had run into a groin high Stalactite.

"To late." He groaned in a voice a few octaves higher than usual. They all suppressed a laugh. Taylor once again clicked his fingers and a small flame appeared.

"I'll take the lead from here on in." He said. "Better me than you getting killed. If we loose you we might as well abort the mission. Us three can't take Malefore by ourselves."

Cynder nodded and moved back to the second position in the group and they resumed trudging in silence. After a short walk they rounded a corner and almost ran into a large stone door.

"This must be the center of the volcano. Malefore's control room so to speak." Said Cynder. 'When this door opens all hell may break loose. If i know Malefore which sadly I do a little to well having been one of his lieutenants..." Taylor and Schmitt looked at her in alarm.

"Why didn't you reveal this information to us." Asked Barlow raising his rifle slightly so he could shoot quickly if she were to attack.

"I thought Taylor told you." She said in slight fear of the humans reactions in spite of the fact that she could easily tear them all apart.

"I don't go around telling people about other peoples pasts. That is their job alone." Said Taylor looking at Cynder expectantly.

"I guess i should tell you the whole story." Said Cynder looking sadly at Barlow and Schmitt who seemed a little more on edge. "Before I was hatched, the temple Spyro and I were supposed to hatch in was raided by the Dark Masters forces. Spyro's egg was smuggled out by the late guardian, Ignitus. While mine was stolen by Malefore's troops. The other eggs were smashed.

Barlow and Schmitt looked at each other in horror. What kind of a monster would kill a creature that had not even emerged into the world.

Cynder continued. "Over the years I spent as a prisoner I was slowly corrupted by Malefore. Eventually he saw my usefulness and sent me on an assignation mission. I killed my first Dragon then. I slit her throat and watched as her own heart drove the blood from her veins. I remember her begging me to help her, to save her. But i didn't."

A single tear rolled down Cynder's cheek. But she continued with a quavering voice. "Eventually Malefore promoted me to his second in command and gave me command of his army. It was then that the kingdom of dragons finally took Malefore's threat seriously and sent an army to stop us."

"I personally killed over 50 dragons in that one battle. I remember their dying screams, the taste of their blood as i bit into their necks. The...The..." Her voice finally cracked as she started sobbing.

Taylor put an arm around her shoulders and took up the story. "Spyro eventually tracked her to concurrent skys where he defeated her in a huge battle. That when the corruption was broken and she became who she is now."

"You must understand. I didn't intend for any of this to happen." Cynder sobbed.

"It would have happened whether you had been corrupted or not." Said Schmitt, his face softening. "There still would have been war and death at Malefore's paw. And besides, you can't be blamed for your actions. You weren't in your right mind."

"You believe me?" Asked Cynder bewildered. Most people ran at the sound of her name let alone the sight of her. That or they would throw insults, or rocks. But these humans were so understanding.

"Of course." said Barlow. I may have only known you for a few weeks, but in that time I found that you are trustworthy and loyal. And besides, we are all friends and friends stand by each other."

Cynder gave a small smile. "Lets get back to finding Spyro." She said. "Now, as i was saying, If i know malefore he will keep spyro close to him, probably right behind this door."

She gestured to the door behind her.

"Breech and clear." Said Taylor. Schmitt and Barlow nodded and took position on either side of the door. Barlow opened the door a crack and peered in.

"20 guards." He said with a groan.

"Not for long." said Schmitt pulling a German grenade from his pack. He removed the cap from the end and held it ready to throw. Taylor pushed open the door and Schmitt chucked the grenade it. Taylor quickly shut the door again.

"Whats that?" said an Orc voice.

"A metal rock with a stick in it." said another.

KABOOOM. The explosion echoed around the room. Taylor kicked open the door and ran inside the other right behind him. He searched for targets but found none. The twenty man orc company had been splattered all over the floor. Bits of dented armor lay all over the place.

"What was that thing?" Asked cynder eyeing the black circle where the grenade had gone off.

"A grenade." Said Schmitt with a small smile as he eyed the destruction. " A loud but effective weapon for taking out a large group of enemies all at once."

"Odd." said Taylor eyeing the blackness in the corners of the enormous room.

"Whats odd?" asked Barlow. "Things are going to plan in my book."

'Listen." Said Taylor. They all listened.

"I don't hear anything." said Cynder.

"Exactly." said Taylor. "We just made enough noise to wake the dead and yet, no guards, no alarms, no anything."

"Oh crap." Barlow swore. At the same moment a voice boomed.

"Welcome to your doom." They all swung round as a dark purple dragon emerged out of the shadows.

"YOU!" Shouted Taylor and fired his rifle. Malefore smiled as the bullet stopped in midair and dropped to the floor with a tinkling noise.

"I expected more." Said Malefore.

"I guess we do this the old fashioned way then." Said Barlow slinging his gun across his back and drawing his sword. The blade glistened in the pale light of the cavern.

"Well if you want to play that game." Malefore stepped aside to reveal a small black dragon.

Cynder peered closely at the small dragon. It looked remarkably like... "SPYRO!" She shouted.

"Well done." Said Malefore. "But it took you longer than I figured." He snickered slightly at Cynder's discomfort of seeing Spyro in the condition he was in.

His normally vibrant purple scales had turned a deep shade of black. His eyes had turned pure red. His wings were tattered at the edges and his tail blade had changed from a pinecone to a spiked club.

"What did you do to him?" Demanded Cynder.

"Why, I just made a few, necessary improvements. Just like I did to you Cynder."

Cynder growled and lunged forward attempting to tear out Malefore's throat.

Malefore simply smiled and smacked her with his tail blade. She was hurled backwards and slammed into the cavern wall. With a shout all three humans charged forward with their weapons raised.

Malefore stomped a paw and the three of them were thrown backwards by a mighty shockwave and disappeared through a small doorway. Schmitt's backpack flew off and its con-tense scattered all over the place. Malefore looked up at the roof and a huge pile of rocks crashed down on the doorway, effectively blocking it.

"That'll keep them busy for a while." Said Malefore.

"How dare you." Roared Cynder surging to her feet. Malefore looked at Dark Spyro.

"Kill her. She is of no use to me." He growled. Dark Spyro smiled and took a fighting stance.

Cynder weighed up the odds. She had speed and maneuverability while Spyro had size and strength, plus who knew what Malefore had embedded him with. Her odds were not good.

She decided to fight defensively, at least until she knew what she was up against. She crouched low to the floor in a defensive posture. Dark Spyro took to the offensive, lunging forward to swipe at her neck with his claws. She smiled and raised a wing to shield her neck.

Dragon wing was said to be the toughest material on the planet. It was practically indestructible, fireproof, waterproof, the works. But what Cynder didn't expect, was pain as Dark Spyro's claws tore through her wing like a knife through rice paper.

Cynder screamed in pain and leaped back to inspect the injury. The center membrane on her left wing had been torn to shreds. Nothing that a few red Crystals wouldn't fix. If she had any that was.

She squared up to Dark Spyro and charged trying to catch him off guard. Dark Spyro grinned, stepped sideways and brought his spiked tail around. Cynder tried to dodge but was to slow. She caught the blow side on and was thrown backwards. One of the spikes drove through her scales and there were several loud cracks.

Dark Spyro then turned and donkey kicked her away tearing the spike from her scales in the process. She gasped as blood began to flow freely from the wound. She suspected that she had several broken ribs and a small trickle of blood ran from her mouth.

Her vision blurred slightly and she swayed on her feet. She shook her head to clear it and leapt back into the fray. The two dragons tumbled over and over biting and clawing at each other. Cynder was taking a beating.

Finally she could take no more and simply collapsed on the ground and waited for Dark Spyro to kill her. Dark Spyro looked at Malefore expectantly. "Kill her" He said in a hiss of a voice.

Dark Spyro advanced and placed a claw against Cynder's neck. Cynder looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered

Dark Spyro stopped for a second. "Sorry." He thought. "Sorry for what? Why was he stopping. He hated this Dragoness. He would bathe in her blood." But something still stopped him.

Cynder looked up at him again and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you." She whispered. Spyro raised his claws and looked down at her.

"I love you too." He whispered. She looked up at him.

"Spyro?" She asked. Spyro groaned and shuddered as his black scales turned back to their normal shade of Purple.

"I always will love you." Said Spyro.

"oh Spyro" whispered Cynder and kissed him passionately completely ignoring her broken ribs and other various injuries.

"Oh how touching." Said Malefore watching from a distance. "But this still changes nothing. You and all your friends will die."

"Stay back Cynder." Said Spyro. "Your to injured to join this fight."

Cynder nodded and crawled away leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

"This is between you and me Malefore." Said Spyro with a growl as he and Malefore circled each other.

"So it appears." Said Malefore. "But that matters little for you will be dead soon."

"Try me." Said Spyro cockily. Malefore responded by launching a beam of convexity straight at Spyro. He dodged to the side just in time and the beam slammed into the cavern wall and showered Cynder with debris.

Spyro launched a fireball at malefore which he easily dodged. Malefore the decided to take to the sky's and go close quarters where his size would give him and advantage. Spyro dodged Malefore's initial swipe and counterattacked with a tail swing which connected with Malefore's leg.

Malefore shook off the blow and closed the gap again, this time aiming a roundhouse swing at Spyro's head. Spyro ducked and the momentum from the swing swung Malefore around until he was facing the other way. Spyro blasted Malefore's back with Ice and froze his wings in place.

Malefore plummeted to the ground and landed on his back. Spyro dove in and was about to claw out Malefore's heart when he kicked him off. This time Spyro landed on his back and Malefore took to their air once again and charged a convexity beam.

Spyro felt something reawaken within him. A power he had not felt since he had last fought Malefore. He opened his jaws on instinct and a beam of pure convexity shot out at the same time as Malefore unleashed his convexity attack. The two beams collided and a stalemate ensued.

Meanwhile

Cynder continued to crawl away as the fight continued on the far side of the cavern. Suddenly her paw brushed something leathery. She looked away from the battle. It was Schmitt's backpack. She weakly reached inside and felt around for anything that could help her. Her paw closed around something and she pulled it out. It was a small black bag. She cut the small knot holding it closed and tipped it so its con-tense spilled onto the floor. Out fell three medium sized red crystals and a small green crystal.

"Perfect." She though and smiled as the crystals levitated and entered her body. Her smile turned to a slight grimace as she felt the crystals magic push her broken ribs back into place and seal her many wounds.

She was ready for war. She turned back to the battle to see Spyro get kicked to the ground and two purple beams meet between the two opponents. "Lets even the odds." She thought.

Spyro didn't know how much longer he could hold the convexity beam. The stream from his mouth was weakening and the point where the beams met was sliding ever closer to him. Just when he though he could hold the beam no longer a black shape hurtled out of the darkness and slammed into Malefore's side. This distracted Malefore for long enough for Spyro to roll out of the path of the convexity attack just before reached him.

Spyro leaped to his feet and faced Malefore. Cynder landed beside him. "How did you..." Began Spyro but Cynder interrupted.

"I'll explain later." She said.

"So, ganging up on me eh." Said Malefore. "No matter, even two against one you will still lose."

A loud explosion interrupted the three of them and the all looked towards the cave wall, which had exploded outwards. It its place stood Schmitt. His hands glowed green from the attack he had just loosed into the blockage. On his left was Taylor with a fireball glowing in each hand, and on his right was Barlow with a pair of ice swords.

"How about five on one." Said Barlow and hurled and Ice sword at Malefore. The sword embedded itself in his side. Malefore growled and pulled the sword out, its once clear blade now stained crimson.

The three humans raced over to Spyro and Cynder and took positions next to them.

Malefore looked at them. things were looking bad for him. But he still had one trick left.

"You think you have beaten me. Never." He shouted and rose slightly off the ground. Around him, energy began to swirl towards his body.

"Whats he doing?" Shouted Taylor.

"A convexity fury." Spyro shouted back. "If he lets it off we're all dead."

"What do we do?" Asked Schmitt.

"We can try to launch our own furies against it and hope that the combined power will stop it."

"How?" shouted all three humans at the same time.

"Concentrate all your power into one almighty attack, the release it all at once." Instructed Spyro.

Taylor began to concentrate all of his energy into his hands and the fireballs grew in heat and intensity. Schmitt did the same and his hands began to glow green and Barlow's began to glow blue.

Spyro rose into the air and his entire body turned purple. Cynder did the same and turned black. "NOW" Shouted Spyro. They all unleashed their powers at the same time but were halted by a solid wall of convexity energy that Malefore unleashed seconds later.

The stalemate that ensued lasted for more than ten minutes, with both sides dueling back and forth trying to gain the advantage. Taylor began to sweat, unleashing all this energy was really taking its toll. His power began to waver slightly and Malefore gained a few inches before being halted.

The humans couldn't hold out much longer.

Taylor looked at Barlow and Schmitt. They both nodded. They began straining with every last piece of strength they could muster at the wall of convexity. The wall began to waver slightly.

The look on Malefore's face turned from smug confidence to slight worry. He was on his last legs. He launched a vain counterattack with all his remaining strength but could not hold back the relentless tide of elements.

"NOOOOOO" He cried as the wall of elements reached him. He was thrown backwards against the cave wall. The humans slumped or fell to their knees having used a huge amount of their energy, but Spyro and Cynder kept on going. They blasted wave after wave of energy into Malefore's body.

Malefore continued screaming as the energy hit him. Finally, Spyro blasted Malefore with the largest fury he could manage. There was an enormous explosion and a huge blast of light. Everyone shielded their eyes.

When it cleared nothing was left of Malefore except a big hole in the wall and a red stain on the floor. Spyro and Cynder fell to the ground, panting.

Meanwhile

Terrador blocked a sword with his wing and drove his claws through a shield, impaling its holder. Releasing it he turned to face his next opponent when a spear was jammed into his shoulder. Terrador bit the shaft with a growl, shattering it. The surprised orc who had been trying to wrench the weapon free stumbled backwards and fell over tripping several other.

Terrador grinned slyly and leapt towards his next target, a troll. He latched his jaw onto its arm, but the troll grabbed hold of his tail and threw him roughly to the ground. he tried to spring upright but the troll placed a foot on his side, pinning him. Terrador smacked it with his tail but it had no effect.

He looked for anyone who could help him. The moles and Cheetahs were hacking and stabbing at the troll, but it was like trying to cut down a tree with a feather. The troll was to heavily armored. The closest dragons were to far away to reach him in time. He grimly accepted his fate and looked up at the troll as if to say. "Do it, I dare you." The troll obliged. Raising a wooden club the size of a small tree it was about to bring it down on his head when he stopped. Terrador looked up. Then realized something. The sounds of the battle had ceased.

He looked around. Orcs were standing in their last positions as if frozen in time. Then with a loud clatter they all dropped their weapons and fell to the ground. Dead. Terrador looked on stunned and wondering what had happened when the troll that was standing on him keeled over and landed on him. He grunted and tried to shift the disgusting creature. It wouldn't budge.

He saw Cyril and Volteer heading his way and called out to them. "Get me out of here." Cyril began laughing quietly while Volteer let out a loud burst of laughter before containing himself, and then going into hysterics.

Terrador gave them an annoyed look and had an idea. he placed a paw against the ground. A wall of rock shot up under the troll, flipping it into the air. It landed on his colleagues who were rolling around with laughter. Now it was Terrador's turn to laugh. They looked ridiculous. He turned towards the several thousand surviving alliance troops and raising his voice shouted. "SPYRO AND CYNDER HAVE DO IT. WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" his roar was met with an even greater roar from the remaining troops.

"Now." He thought. How do we find them"

Back at Mt Malefore

"We did it." Said Barlow, weakly, punching the air.

"I guess we did." Said Spyro with a grin. They all laughed lightly.

"Now the question is, how do we get outta here? Asked Barlow with a smile. He was interrupted by a rumble. "What was that?" He asked.

Suddenly part of the floor caved in and a yellow light flooded in. More parts of the floor began to cave in nearby. "The Volcano!" Shouted Spyro. "Its gonna blow."

"On our backs now!" Shouted Cynder. Schmitt and Barlow leapt onto Cynder's back and Taylor onto Spyro's.

"Lets go! shouted Spyro and took to the air with Cynder hot on his tail. He scanned the wall for a way out, but the cavern seemed to be sealed. Below them the cavern began to fill with lava.

"Over here", called Cynder taking off up a narrow vent near the top of the cavern. Spyro followed hot on her tail.

The cavern was narrow and near constant rockfalls made it difficult to see. Spyro wove and dodged back and forth between the falling rock. Behind him, the lava rushed up the tunnel and Spyro was having a hard time keeping ahead of it. "Faster, Faster." Shouted Taylor.

"I'm trying." Grunted Spyro. His wings felt like they were on fire and the lava was singing his tail blade.

Slightly ahead of him, Cynder performed a barrel roll and raced out of the tunnel. She spun around and faced the tunnel entrance from a safe distance. Above the three of them there was a deafening explosion as the Volcano's main crater blew, spewing a cloud of ash and dust into the air.

"Come on Spyro get outta there." Shouted Schmitt from Cynder's back. Suddenly a fireball erupted from the vent, and through the fire came Spyro, with Taylor clutching grimly to his back.

"Yehaaa" Shouted Taylor as they soared overhead. Cynder smiled and set of in pursuit of the Purple dragon. It was over. They had won.

For now.

Epilogue- 2 days later

Camp Warfang

Terrador took a quill from an ink pot and opened up a book. He was not the poet that his good friend Ignitus had been but he slowly began to write.

_In a Mountain, dark and tangled_

_Fire and bright sparks did spangle_

_The rock, the sky, the sun on high._

_It seemed as if the ancestors did sigh._

_A purple Dragon of great disgrace,_

_bellowed of his mighty race._

_The band of friends, did they cower,_

_in what might be their final hour._

_With their spirits burning bright, _

_they tore into this evil night._

_The flames danced across the mask._

_A demon dragon from a time long past._

_Another flanked him,_

_dark eyes so grim._

_Claws gleaming in the air,_

_set to rip stab and tear._

_So in that dark and Evil night,_

_the band of friends, they rose to fight_

_With talons bloodied, scales singed._

_A battle won, A war begins._

Terrador initialed it and place the book back on the shelf.

Meanwhile

Ash from the erupting volcano filled the sky. The sun shone with a pale ghostly light as it set over the western horizon. A lone figure limped across the burning plains. Her wings hung limply by her sides like a pair of broken curtains and she had a pronounced limp in her left foreleg.

She staggered slightly on the uneven ground and leant against a spear that was dug into the soil. A single thought was on her mind as she continued to trudge across the barren landscape. A word formed on her lips.

"Revenge" She growled.

The setting sun flickered for a moment, then vanish. And the inky darkness of night consumed the land.

* * *

Me- What did you think guys. Sorry if the fight scene is a little lacking. Battles are not my strong point. The poem at the end is based of that of Ezylryb from Guardians of Ga'hoole book 3. I made up a backstory for Cynder as well.

Cynder- Thats not how it happened.

Me- I know. Remember guys. We reach 50, I start writing. For the last time on this story. This is Cynder fan. Out.


End file.
